


Minutes in life.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 26,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Small moments in Maggie and OA's lives.
Relationships: Maggie Bell/Omar Adom "OA" Zidan
Comments: 453
Kudos: 332





	1. finding the other wearing their clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have used the same prompts for this as I did for the Dana and Jubal one - hopefully these don't suck. All and any mistakes are mine, and I am super sorry!

OA let out an amused laugh at the sight in front of him. Maggie was stood with fluffy socks, bare legs and one of his West Point hoodies.

“Loving the socks, Mags.” OA said, with a grin.

Maggie shook her head, “I am pretty sure your hoodie could pass as a dress, this is almost down to my knees.”

OA couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he thought of how his other clothes would look on Maggie – of course, they would drown her, but there was something also very cute about her walking around his apartment in fluffy pink and grey socks, with bare legs, with only his old hoodie to keep her warm.

“Well, it wasn’t meant for you, so that’s probably why.” He said, as if he was just making a suggestion.

“Well, it’s mine now!” Maggie said with a smile just as big as his, as she moved around the kitchen, ready to make breakfast.

“Since when?”

“Since I put it on when I got out of the shower and decided I liked it,” Maggie said, matter of fact.

OA took a few steps towards her, “What am I supposed to do now, you took my favourite hoodie?”

Maggie looked at him, with a grin on her face, “Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll let you borrow it.”

“Can I borrow the socks too?” He asked seriously.

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, seriously, I think the socks make the outfit –“

Maggie stopped him but gently elbowing him in the chest, before shaking her head a little. “If you really want it back, I will go and change,”

OA shook his head, “Keep it – it suits you.” He didn’t know if she would take it as a compliment or not, but his hoodie drowning her on a Saturday morning, while she cooked breakfast in fluffy socks – admittedly, it was his favourite look on her so far.


	2. sharing a bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He told himself that was all he was doing, making sure she was comfortable and felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think to all of these - all mistakes are mine and I am sorry. These are a little more leaning on the romance side, but I guess they can be read as a friendship too :)

OA could hear the sobbing in the other room – he could hear the way Maggie was trying to catch her breath, trying to calm herself down, self-soothe. He could hear that no matter how hard she tried, nothing seemed to be working.

He’d offered her a place to stay, today marked three years, three years since a driver ploughed into her husband on his way home from work. Three years since her world was irreversibly changed.

Laying on the couch, his heart broke for her.

He got up slowly, with the aim of being quiet, hating himself for not knowing what to say or even do. His partner was sobbing her heart out in his bed, and he was just listening as if it was nothing, as if it was some kind of heartache soundtrack.

He pushed the door to his bedroom open quietly, seeing Maggie’s back as she laid on the far side of the bed, knees pulled to her chest, head turned into her pillow.

“Mags,” OA whispered quietly, as he made his way to the bed, sitting down, reaching across to put a hand on her arm.

Underneath his hand, he could feel her shaking.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he moved his hand, getting up and pushing the door closed, before returning to where he was.

“What can I do, Maggie? Tell me what I can do to help.”

Maggie seemed to take a few deep breaths before managing to get out a choked “I don’t know.”

“Would you like me to lay with you?”

Maggie pushed herself up, tears still streaming down her face. “You’d do that?”

OA smiled and nodded, “Of course, Maggie, if you’re comfortable with it.”

Maggie nodded, wiping away tears that were still coming.

“Lay back down,” OA told her softly, before he got into bed next to her. “You can still cry, I just thought it might help if you knew someone was here.”

OA waited a moment, waited for Maggie to settle as much as she could before he settled down, laying a hand over her on top of the covers – he just wanted her to feel comfortable and safe for the night.

He told himself that was all he was doing, making sure she was comfortable and felt safe.

Maggie seemed to calm down, the sobbing didn’t carry on for much longer, under his arm he could feel the trembling start to subside, but he was just being a good friend, he was just trying to be there for her, that was all.

Three months later, when he got into bed beside her, he stopped telling himself that he was just being a good friend – they’d gone past that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Would you like to see more?


	3. reacting to the other one crying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would do it a hundred times over if he asked her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All and any mistakes are my own! I hope you're enjoying these so far!

Maggie felt nothing but heartache as she stood at the end of the hall. She knew this is where she needed to be, but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel as though she was intruding on a personal moment that should have been shared only by family.

OA’s mother had been ill for a while, OA knew that it wouldn’t be long, he’d even said so when Maggie had asked how she was doing.

Now, though, OA stood with his sisters as they spoke to a doctor, who only seemed to be giving them a sad smile and place a comforting hand on Amira’s shoulder as he explained that there wasn’t any possibility of their mother coming back from her illness.

Maggie took a step back to lean against the wall, out of sight of OA, but also because she didn’t know how much longer she could look and feel useless. She was still so lucky to have both her parents alive and well.

OA would now be losing his mother, only a few years after burying his father. OA had been strong these last few days, Dana had told him to take all the time he needed, Jubal had offered to help where he could, as had Kristen, but Maggie had spent almost every night that week at his mother’s house, before going back to OA’s apartment with him.

She did the laundry, cooked meals that understandably didn’t get eaten, tried to clean up as best she could. She took OA’s nieces and nephews to and from school and play group, kept his in-law’s up to date and drove to and from the hospital during visiting hours, all of which she would do a hundred times over if OA asked her to.

He didn’t cry. Not once. Not when they said it was bad, not when they said she didn’t have that much of a chance, and now, she had just watched him stand there and be strong as they were told their mother wouldn’t make it through the night.

She felt him next to her before she actually looked up. “The girls are with her, saying goodbye.” He told her quietly, leaning back against the wall.

“Is there anything I can do?” Maggie asked, again feeling useless.

OA shook his head, “She’s dying, Maggie, she’s actually dying.” His voice was harsh, and Maggie could hear the tears that were going to fall.

“I know.”

Maggie reached out to take his hand, her own eyes watering as OA struggled to fight back the sadness and the tears.

“She’s dying.” He said, before the tears took over and he began to sob.

Maggie wrapped her arms around him, letting him rest his head on her shoulder, holding him as tightly as she could, wishing there was something else she could do, but knowing that right now, she just needed to be there with him.

It broke her heart to hold him while he sobbed, but just like everything else she’d done - she would do it a hundred times over if he asked her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought!


	4. patching up a wound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you’re a badass, but I don’t want to keep doing this.” He gestured to the first aid kit and her face.

OA sighed as he tried again to clean Maggie’s wound with an antiseptic wipe – having no luck as every time he went near her, she either flinched or back away. She’d already had the wound cleaned once by medics at the crime scene, but with Maggie never wanting to sit a case out, she ended up pulling on the temporary stiches, leading them to where they were now.

Sat in a small meeting room, with a first aid kit, so OA could attempt to patch up Maggie’s face in record time before they were needed on the street again.

“I get that you want to solve this case and find these missing girls, but Maggie, this is an open wound on your face, this could easily get infected.”

Maggie went to nod, but OA caught her face in time.

“If it starts to hurt, I’ll go to the ER or something, but I’m fine, it’s sore, but once you’ve put the strips on it, I’ll be good to go.”

OA resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not wanting to cause any kind of confrontation, no matter how much humour they could add into it.

“Well, for me to do that, you’re going to have to sit still and let me clean it. Otherwise, I am going to tell Dana and you know for a fact she’ll send you straight to the ER.”

Maggie looked at him for a moment, thinking, knowing, really that he was right. So instead of fighting, she gritted her teeth and winced as the wipe finally made contact with her face.

“Next time,” OA started with a grin, “It might be better for you to just duck for cover instead of taking the blow.”

Maggie wanted to laugh, but she knew it would hurt, so she decided to try a smile and punch his arm lightly. “Next time, I might keep that in mind.”

“Seriously though, Mags,” OA smiled. “I know you’re a badass, but I don’t want to keep doing this.” He gestured to the first aid kit and her face.

Maggie nodded. “It’s just a cut, OA.”

“And it’s just an infection,” He shot back. “Until it’s not.”

“Point taken.” Maggie smiled, as he finally got around to putting the strips on her face. She knew they wouldn’t hold for long and was fully prepared to go to the ER later to have her face fully examined and stitched up.

“Let me know if you need me to come to the ER with you.”

“Need you?” Maggie shook her head, “You want me to go, you can come and sit in that waiting room with me. I am not sitting for hours on my own.”

OA chuckled, “Fair enough, but let’s find these girls first, yeah?”

Maggie reached up to touch her face, wincing a little, it was going to hurt for a while. Once she had convinced herself that she could make it through the rest of the day, she nodded at OA.

“Let’s go.” 

“Hey,” OA called after her as she went to leave. “I can patch up wounds like this just fine, but make sure it’s never anything more life threatening, yeah?”

“I’ll try, I promise.” Maggie said with a smile, before they got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this!


	5. sharing a dessert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t question my ability to eat chocolate ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All and any mistakes are mine, I am sorry! I hope you're enjoying these :)

“Do you want some of this?” Maggie asked just before she put the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

OA shook his head, a bottle of water in one hand, just back from his run.

“Come on,” Maggie said, holding up the tub of ice cream, “I get you’re all for fitness, but this is really good, you should try some.”

“It’s not even ten yet, you had breakfast like a few hours ago, how can you stomach that?”

Maggie gave him a look, “Please don’t question my ability to eat chocolate ice cream, I don’t care what time it is, I can eat it, believe me.”

OA shook his head, “Ice cream is like a dessert, not a snack.”

It was Maggie’s turn to shake her head, before getting out her phone. “A dessert is a sweet course typically eaten at the end of a meal. Breakfast, is a meal, this is what I am eating after.”

OA sighed, she had that one – he couldn’t argue with Google, and he wasn’t sure an argument with Maggie over ice cream was something he wanted to do either.

“So,” Maggie began after a moment of silence, while OA was refilling his water bottle. “Come and share this with me before you shower.”

OA finally gave in, sitting next to her on the couch. “You ever heard of this snack, called fruit?”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I can eat fruit with ice cream, used to eat peaches and vanilla ice cream as a kid all the time in summer. In winter it was usually custard and bananas.”

OA scrunched his face up at the thought of the food combinations, causing Maggie to chuckle.

“Here,” She passed him the spoon she’d been using, watching his face, shaking his head, “Oh, so you can kiss me, but sharing a spoon is too personal?”

It was OA’s turn to roll his eyes as she smiled and took the spoon from her, digging it into the tub of ice cream she was holding.

“This will not become a regular thing.” He told her before putting some ice cream into his mouth.

Maggie grinned, “If you say so.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought of this :)


	6. taking a shower together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could always wash my hair for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more romance and I am not sure how you'll feel about it - but I hope it's good! Any and all mistakes are my own.

Maggie couldn’t help but smile as she felt the warm water run over her body. She’d spent the day running around, chasing suspects in an unbearable heat, and then having to write up paperwork in a building with no air conditioning. She felt hot and sticky, and despite the summer heat that had taken over New York, she was thankful for a warm shower.

She was alone for a few moments before OA joined her – he too feeling hot, sticky and uncomfortable, despite his many hours in the gym it was hard to walk around wearing clothes that stuck to your skin.

Neither of them said anything to each other, they didn’t need to. The case, they’d decided, wasn’t worth talking about, and everything else seemed irrelevant in the moment. They were comfortable in the silence, enjoying each other’s company in the confined space, both washing away the heat and the stress of the day knowing they could finally lay down and not have to worry about anything for a few hours.

Maggie’s smile only grew when she felt OA’s head resting on her shoulder, no matter how uncomfortable it must have been for him to come down to her height, she still appreciated the gesture. The fact he was so close gave her comfort.

It was moments like this she never saw herself doing – the idea of showering with someone else seemed insane, why would anyone want to watch someone else shower? It didn’t make sense, until a year ago when OA pulled her under the warm spray after a pretty intense training session. She hated it at first, found herself feeling claustrophobic and body conscious, but after the second time, it didn’t bother her as much.

“I can hear you overthinking, stop.” OA muttered, but just a little louder than normal to be heard over the running water.

“I used to hate the idea of showering with someone else.”

OA chuckled, “Is that a hint?”

“No,” Maggie shook her head, “I’m just sharing.”

OA hummed in response, before asking, “And, how do you feel about it now?”

“I mean, it’s not the worst thing in the world.” Maggie said, her voice laced with humour.

“What would make it better?” OA asked her, his chin still resting on her shoulder.

Maggie thought for a moment, pushing down the urge to turn around.

“You could always wash my hair for me.”

Maggie didn’t expect him to do it, although a part of her knew that he would take her seriously, it was in moments like this that she added something new to that mental list of ‘good things’ that she’d started not long after losing Jason.

Of course, showering with her new love wasn’t her favourite thing, a part of her still found sharing such a small space and running water odd, but alongside that feeling she couldn’t deny that showering with him, having him so close to her, while having warm water wash away the stresses of the day was comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts!


	7. forehead or cheek kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy new year, OA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping this doesn't suck, any and all mistakes are my own!

Since Jason’s death Maggie had spent most of the festive period on her own. Christmas wasn’t really the same, although her mum had convinced her to put up her Christmas tree and use some festive red and gold coffee mugs instead of plain ones. New Years was just something she tried to sleep through as best she could, which didn’t always work living in the city – however, she managed.

Then, by the second of January, she was usually back at work.

This year was different – OA had practically begged her to spend the New Year with him and his family. She couldn’t figure out at first if it was genuine or just out of pity, but either way she found herself slowly sipping a glass of wine at a quarter to midnight, stood in his sister apartment, overlooking the Hudson river.

“Want some more wine?” OA asked her.

Maggie shook her head, holding up her still half full glass.

“Any resolutions for the new year?” He asked her, stepping closer to where she was stood near the floor to ceiling windows – she was going to have one hell of a view.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m not really one for new year, new me. What about you?”

“Isn’t it mandatory to say you wanna get fit, lose some weight, eat better?” He asked with a grin.

Maggie shrugged, “I mean, I could always eat better, but in our line of work a burger sounds better than salad at two in the morning.”

OA laughed, “You make a very good point. How about we both just settle on making it another year without dying and we’re good?”

Maggie nodded – she was sure she could do that or at try her best.

“Hey!” Someone shouting over the room stopped them from furthering their conversation. “the countdown is about to start!”

Maggie felt a sudden panic rush over her at the thought of having to socialise when all she wanted to do was sleep and cry, and as she stood looking out of the window, she was sure OA had picked up on it.

“Maybe this year can be the year you finally let go of all that grief and blame and make steps towards moving on with happy memories?”

Maggie didn’t have time to answer as it would have been drowned out by the sounds of fireworks, cheering and a chorus of ‘Happy New Year!’ from everyone within a ten-mile radius.

OA smiled, reaching out to pull her into a hug. “Happy new year, Mags.”

She pulled back slightly, looking up a him, a tight smile on her face with unshed tears in her eyes – she was never usually this emotional, but OA didn’t expect anything from her, he just simple kissed her forehead.

She moved her head just a little to look at him.

“Happy new year, OA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you all thought of this :)


	8. adjusting the others tie or jewellery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I was this tall when we met, right?” He shot back, a grin forming on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All and any mistakes are mine, I hope this isn't terrible!

Maggie watched almost painfully as OA tried to put on his tie. After breaking his wrist while chasing a suspect, he was determined to still do everything himself, no matter how long it took.

“I can feel the look of annoyance on your face, and I can’t even see you, Maggie.” OA broke the silence in the bedroom.

“I’m not annoyed in the slightest,” Maggie replied, “I was only pointing out that we do have to be at the church in twenty minutes,”

They were heading to church for Maggie’s niece’s baptism, and after a long debate it was decided there would be a smart dress code – something OA really didn’t understand, other than Maggie’s hatred for it, because it meant her wearing a skirt.

OA let out a breath, before turning to face her. “Fine,” He muttered. “Maggie, will you please help me?” He asked in mock annoyance but knowing deep down that eventually he would have had to ask her.

“I would be happy to help you, Omar.” She said, in a sweet tone that was both loving and sarcastic.

Getting up, she stood in front of him, taking the tie from around his neck and putting it on herself.

“It’s easier this way, and it means I don’t have to hurt my feet by standing on my toes.” She told him with a grin.

“You know I was this tall when we met, right?” He shot back, a grin forming on his face.

Maggie glared playfully at him before she finished doing the tie on herself, loosening it slightly to fit over her own head, and then helping OA put it over his and under his collar.

“You need me to fix it for you too?” OA nodded at the question, it was faster, and actually quite nice to have Maggie do it for him.

Maggie straightened up the tie, making sure it was tight enough, and that he looked smart before she took a step back to look at his outfit altogether.

“You scrub up pretty well.” She reached forward to adjust his tie a little more, before giving him a smile.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this!


	9. playing with the others hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie grinned, “You can do my hair anything, OA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this one, because people seem to be enjoying this more. Any and all mistakes are mine. Hope it's not the worst thing ever!

“Look at your pretty curls, Sophie!” Maggie said upon seeing her niece.

The six-year-old in a light blue party dress, sparkly flat shoes and her recently curled hair in two pigtails on either side of her head, held there by ribbons matching her dress.

“We should do yours, Auntie Maggie so we can be birthday twins!”

Maggie shook her head, “But this is your party, Sophie.”

It was the one good thing about sharing a birthday with her eldest brothers’ youngest daughter, it meant people cared less about her and more about the little girl. Which made Maggie more than happy – she never did like being centre of attention or being reminded over and over how old she was.

But this year, Sophie had wanted to come to New York, to celebrate being six, and had made a big deal about her sharing her birthday with her aunt, so to try and make it special, Maggie decorated her house in blues and pinks at the young girls request and invited some people from work, so her home wouldn’t be filled with just family and screaming kids high on sugar.

“Please? Please Auntie Maggie, please?”

Maggie sighed, glancing at OA who was trying to hide his smile. “I don’t know why you’re smiling; you’re coming with me.” She told him.

“Yeah, OA,” Sophie said with an even bigger grin, “you can make auntie Maggie’s hair all pretty.”

“Yeah, OA,” Maggie mimicked her niece’s voice quietly, as Sophie ran off to Maggie’s bathroom, “you can make my hair all pretty.”

Ten minutes later, OA was taking strict instructions from the six-year-old, feeling under more pressure in Maggie’s bathroom than he did at West Point.

“My mummy did it super-fast.” Sophie folded her arms over her chest, clearly getting frustrated with the amount of time it was taking.

“That’s because your mummy knows what to do.” Maggie said, catching OA’s look of panic in the mirror.

So far, he’d managed to curl two sections of Maggie’s hair – which didn’t look too bad, although he wasn’t sure she’d ever call him up to do her hair for girls’ night.

“I’m going to find my friends,” Sophie announced a few seconds later, and Maggie chuckled as her niece left the bathroom and OA let out a sigh of relief.

“You’re not getting off that easy, you’ve stated this – now you have to finish it.”

OA mocked a sigh of annoyance before taking another section of Maggie’s hair, holding it in one hand, grabbing the curling iron with the other before using the method Maggie had shown him.

“I regret getting annoyed at my mum when she did my hair, you know?” Maggie said, watching OA’s movement in the mirror.

“Amira was the worst as a kid, but now, now she will happily let my mum do it.”

“It’s nice!” Maggie chuckled, “Having someone play with your hair or style your hair, it just feels nice,”

OA nodded. “Well, I am sure we could make this a regular thing.”

“Seriously?”

OA nodded, mocking seriousness. “Sure, we can share our secret crushes, I’ll do your hair, we can make cocktails, and watch the latest chick-flick,”

Maggie interrupted him by reaching over her shoulder to hit him on the arm.

“Or maybe I just do your hair to please your niece and then we never mention it again,”

Maggie grinned, “You can do my hair anything, OA.”

A small part of him felt almost happy at hearing it, even if it was sarcasm. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but there was something almost relaxing about curling his partners hair, and maybe more so, something nice about the fact she trusted him enough to let him do it in the first place – even if it was just to please the birthday girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know your thoughts on this :)


	10. holding hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holding your hand, it was the only thing I could do, I couldn’t fix it, so I decided to hold your hand through the nightmare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is the last chapter - I do have some more ideas I could add to it, so let me know if you'd like to see them.   
Any and all mistakes are my own, but I do hope you enjoy this and it's not the worst thing in the world.

OA didn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted to do so many things that his mind didn’t seemed to register anything other than the hatred he felt for himself and the situation he’d found himself in no more than an hour ago.

Maggie was laid still, wires and tubes everywhere. A monitor next to her bed was the only reminder that the special agent still had a heartbeat – OA couldn’t believe an hour ago they were discussing what plans they have for the Christmas break, and now it could be something she wouldn’t see.

He had no idea how long it would be until she left the hospital room. No idea how long it would be until she woke up. Right now, other than the hatred and fear inside of him, he didn’t know much.

He hated himself for not seeing the shooter, for not reacting quick enough – for not being the partner she needed.

He’d said it so many times, ‘I’ve got your back, Mags.’ But the one time she needed it, the one time it would really matter he was too slow, he was too far behind, not focused enough, not good enough.

OA didn’t want to look at her, he didn’t want to see her like that, so vulnerable, so still. It scared him a little bit, to see her so quiet, so emotionless, although, he supposed it was better than before. When he was holding his hand to her wound, willing the blood to stop, seeing the tears in her eyes and the pain on her face, begging her to just hang on, to just keep her eyes open - to stay with him.

After another moment of thinking, of self-hatred, of anger and pushing his emotions down, he reached out to take Maggie’s hand.

It was cold and was slightly pink from where she’d tried to stop the bleeding herself. OA made a mental note to ask one of the nurses to clean it later.

This was what he was going to do now – he didn’t know before, but he knew now, he was going to hold her hand until this nightmare was over, he promised himself and he promised Maggie.

He kept that promise. Every day after work. Every weekend. The day they caught the shooter. The day he got a new partner – the one he told Isobel was strictly temporary. He held her hand to and from the operating theatre. He held her hand on Christmas Day. He held her hand as the fireworks lit up the sky over New York on New Year’s.

He didn’t know how he’d managed to do it, but he was holding her hand at twenty-seven minutes past four on a Sunday morning in January when she showed the first signs of waking up. He was holding her hand three days later when she finally came to. He was holding both her hands when Jubal told her what had happened because OA couldn’t find the words to speak and kept hold of them as Maggie cried about it.

It was his hands that she grabbed hold of when she fell forward during physical therapy. He held his hand out time and time again as Maggie spent another three weeks in the hospital.

OA held her hand the day she got shot and promised he would keep hold of it until this nightmare was over.

Maggie didn’t ask why he was silently crying as they walked out of the hospital almost three months later, hand in hand.

She did, though, ask a few months after that on her first day back at work.

OA looked at her with a smile. “Holding your hand, it was the only thing I could do, I couldn’t fix it, so I decided to hold your hand through the nightmare.”

“I felt it,” She replied quietly, “and I’ll forever be grateful for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts!


	11. slow dancing together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA’s look of confusion and mock offense deepened. “I’ll have you know that all my aunt’s think I am an amazing dancer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I found some more prompts - again, I hope these are nice additions and they aren't terrible. A little nervous about starting this again, any and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> (I hope to update moments in life, soon.)

“When was the last time you danced like this?” OA asked quietly, already having a feeling as to the answer.

Maggie smiled, although she looked sad, on the verge of tears. “About a week before Jason died, he, um, he was going through some of our old storage boxes and found our wedding album, said we should see if we could remember our wedding dance, and so we danced in our kitchen.”

OA smiled, he never met Jason, but he had a good enough image in his head from all Maggie had told him. He could picture the two of them dancing around her kitchen, Maggie laughing, carefree – never a thought it her mind that it would be the last time she danced with her husband.

“Could you?” He asked.

He didn’t want this undercover op. He didn’t want to get involved with the criminals they were investigating. How easy it was for some of the men in this room to order hits on innocent people for something as little as not making direct eye contact, OA wanted there to be another way.

Isobel had said that this was the only way. So here he was, slow dancing with Maggie to some cover of popular songs that he didn’t really care for. Dressed in a suit too expensive for his taste, with Maggie in a black dress, both trying to fit in, but observe at the same time, feeling oddly comfortable with the how close he was to his partner.

Maggie shook her head, turning her head a little to glance at those around them. “I feel like we both had very different images of what our wedding dance looked like. By that point we’d had maybe too much to drink, and the music, the lights, friends and family filming us, I just wanted him to hold me.”

OA cast a glance to the others on the dance floor. He didn’t know what to say to that. He found that most of the time he didn’t know how to respond, he simply let her talk, let her re-live the memories, the moments that she loved so much.

“You’re pretty good at this, you know?” Maggie broke his thoughts, and his line of sight when she spoke.

OA looked confused for a second, “Did you think I wouldn’t be?”

Maggie shrugged as the song changed, but to OA it sounded similar to the previous two they’d been slowly swaying to. “I don’t know, I just, slow dancing isn’t what I think about when I think about you.”

OA’s look of confusion and mock offense deepened. “I’ll have you know that all my aunt’s think I am an amazing dancer.”

Maggie grinned, trying to supress a full laugh, not wanting to bring any attention to either of them. “I am sure they do. So, come on, we need a closer look at our main suspect,” Maggie nodded in the direction of the guy whose photo had been on their office screens for the last two days.

“Show me what you got, Agent Zidan.”

“Happily, Agent Bell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought and if you had any prompt ideas :)


	12. summer walks together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would have much rather it been a Sunday, much rather been holding her hand, maybe grabbing some lunch in central park, but for now he would take this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own - again, I hope these are okay and not some of my worst work!

“I have a feeling this guy isn’t going to show.” OA said, sitting up again to scan the street.

Maggie, who was sat next to him, sunglasses on, water bottle in one hand, an image of their guy in the other. “It’s only four, Amie said the times varied, sometimes he’d show up at two, other times it would be closer to six. This guy is the only link we have between our victims – Kristen checked, he has no phone, no social media, he hasn’t used his bank account in two years, this is the only way we’re going to get him.”

OA groaned a little, sitting back on the bench again. “It’s hot as hell – couldn’t Isobel get some rookie to do this?”

Maggie chuckled, “It’s not that hot. Also you’re wearing a suit – and, more to the point, this is our case, we asked Isobel to let us run with this, so yes, we are the ones in the sun on a bench waiting for some ghost to show up.”

OA shrugged off his suit jacket, realising Maggie’s point, but not wanting to say anything else that would give her the illusion she’d won that argument.

“The minute we get an unexpected downpour it’s over and we find another way.”

Maggie agreed with that, the heat she could cope with, the rain, not so much. More so when she wasn’t in her own back yard, with shade and a cold drink. Right now, a much as she wanted to catch this guy, she also wanted the office air conditioning and a hair band to put her hair up and out of her face.

“Amie said that the two places she saw him most often was this spot and near the bodega a few blocks over, so, let’s go check there. If we walk around for long enough, we might just spot him, but if you ask me, we’ve been sat on this bench for almost two hours, if he is here,” OA said, shrugging a little.

“You’re right, let’s take a summer walk.” Maggie said, voice laced with sarcasm.

“Hey, you’re the one who likes summer!” OA shot back, as they both stood up, walking in the direction bodega.

“Yes,” Maggie said looking at him, “when I am dressed appropriately, with a cold drink, preferably alcoholic, and being near a pool wouldn’t hurt. I like summer, not when I’m in jeans and boots and certainly not when my partner cannot stop complaining about it.”

OA chuckled. “I was not complaining. I was simply asking the question of why Isobel couldn’t get a rookie to do this, and then explaining the points I had to back up my question.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Complaining then.”

OA reached out to put a hand on Maggie’s back, guiding her through the crowds of people.

“It is too hot,” OA said, a teasing tone to his voice as he tried to keep his serious expression.

There was a moment of silence before Maggie sighed. “I agree. But as I said before, Omar, complaining won’t make the temperature drop.”

“Is that a scientific fact?”

Maggie glanced over at him with a shrug.

“Well, if it’s not we could always test it out.”

“Complain one more time, I dare you.” She shot back, her voice a little firmer.

OA smiled remaining quiet, he’d maybe test his theory later, in about an hour or so when she least expected it – adding a little bit of excitement or injury to their forced summer walk, depending on how Maggie was feeling.

He would have much rather it been a Sunday, much rather been holding her hand, maybe grabbing some lunch in central park, but for now he would take this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts :)


	13. surprising the other with breakfast in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like there are steps you could take to get breakfast in bed, before diving headfirst into a kid’s play area to catch a cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine! I hope these are half decent, and I would love to know what you think of them. I am also really sorry this one is really short!

OA groaned as he rolled over in bed trying to focus on the alarm clock. It wasn’t too early, early enough for him to be awake and starting his day had he not of caught the flu he was currently moaning about.

What had woken him was the noise from the other side of his bedroom door – more specifically from his kitchen. He could hear the local radio station playing on the surround sound, and the clattering of plates and cutlery every so often.

He debated whether or not to get up, eventually the noise would stop, or he would fall back to sleep, which ever came first. After another few moments of laying with his eye closed, trying to fight off the headache and breathe through both nostrils OA gave up.

Pushing the covers back, he was just about to get out of bed, when the door opened, and the source of the noise appeared. Stood in the doorway, tray in one hand and a box of pills in the other, OA smiled.

“Good morning.” OA broke the silence.

“Good morning, I made you breakfast.” Maggie replied, a small smile on her face as she stepped into the room, balancing the tray with food and water.

“I see that.” 

“Don’t get used to it,” Maggie said quickly as she handed him the tray. “I’m only doing it because you have the flu.”

OA looked at the food on the tray, a plate of toast, a bowl of fruit and some porridge. “You want me to eat all of this?”

Maggie shook her head, “I did come in to ask what you’d prefer, but you were asleep, so I thought I would put everything on, and then whatever you don’t eat, I will.”

OA nodded his head towards the free side of the bed. “Come, sit with me.”

Maggie took a moment, but eventually moved, sitting on the bed next to him, reaching for a piece of toast.

“I should catch the flu more often.”

Maggie chuckled, but shook her head. “I feel like there are steps you could take to get breakfast in bed, before diving headfirst into a kid’s play area to catch a cold.”

OA took a bite of his own piece of toast, “You’re probably right.”

“I always am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


	14. calling the other in the middle of the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if I was doing something I would rather you call – I can only tease you about things I know about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too bad! Any and all mistakes are mine.

Maggie mindlessly grabbed at her phone as the movie played quietly on her TV. She should have gone to bed hours ago, but her mind was still awake. By her standards 12:30 wasn’t late, and since she joined law enforcement she’d managed to run on as little as four hours sleep – a skill that she was proud of, even if it wasn’t a skill she recommended.

Answering her phone, she prepared herself for a drunk phone call from a girlfriend or a case coming in, but she got neither. Instead on the other end of the phone, she heard the voice of her partner, his voice quiet, the background noise unfamiliar.

“Maggie, hey.”

“OA? Everything alright?” Her voice sounded more confused than worried.

She could hear muffled talking on the other end of the line and tried to figure out where it was coming from to give her some idea as to where her partner was.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Listen,” He paused, and Maggie could imagine him debating what to say. “I was in an accident, nothing major, some guy pulled out of a side road, I couldn’t stop in time, both of us are completely fine but EMT’s wanted me to get checked over and, I don’t have a ride home or anyone to sign me out of here,”

Maggie sighed, one of relief and slight humour. She could imagine how annoyed OA felt with himself and the fact that he had to ask to sign him out of the hospital.

“I’ll come and get you. But, you’re sure it’s nothing serious?”

“Little bit of whiplash from when I hit the brakes and a slightly twisted ankle, I got out the car to check on the other driver and tripped – Mags, I wouldn’t freak you out by calling you this late, I just need a ride and someone to vouch for me in case I have a concussion, which I don’t by the way, I never hit my head.”

“Send me the name of the department and I will be there in twenty. Because I am just so nice, I will even pick you up and drive you to work tomorrow while you sort your car out.”

OA chuckled, “You are the absolute best, Maggie.”

Maggie pushed herself off the couch, nodding to herself. “I know I am.”

“Hey, I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

“No, I was just watching pointless TV, and even if I was doing something I would rather you call – I can only tease you about things I know about.”

OA laughed out loud as Maggie carried on getting sorted, putting on shoes and finding her keys.

“I’ll send you the information and see you when you get here, but seriously, Maggie, thank you.”

“Coffee is on you tomorrow morning.”

“I expected as much, see you soon.”

Maggie replied with a quick, see you soon, before hanging up. Getting the name of the local hospitals emergency room just as she got in her car. Smiling to herself, car accidents could be so minor and so major, it just depended on the circumstance, she knew that personally – thankfully this was minor, and something she could tease OA about for the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep posting these, would you like to see more of these? I would love to know your thoughts.


	15. hugging the other after being apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime, but neither of them cared – not today anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own - I would love to know if you want more of this. I hope it's not terrible!

Maggie paced the floor in the apartment. She wasn’t sure why she’d dragged herself out of bed so early when she knew all she’d be doing today was tidying an already clean house and trying to fill the time until OA finally got back home.

He’d been away on a training assignment, she didn’t really understand why it was OA who had to go, but he did, and she didn’t complain, she smiled and nodded and told him she would see him when he got home.

That had been two months ago.

She got on with her job, she spent time with Kristen, even had lunch with Jubal and Dana on the weekends, but all she really wanted was for OA to be home, she missed lunch dates with him, Sunday morning brunches, things seemed happier when he was home.

She was happier when he was home, even on the days when work meant they didn’t see each other for hours on end, at least they were in the same city, and for the majority of it, the same building.

Hearing a car pull up outside, Maggie held her breath for a moment, only letting it out when she heard keys in the door – finally, he was home.

“You’re back,” Maggie said as she stood awkwardly in the entry way.

“Yeah,” OA said with a half laugh, “I’m back.”

“How was it?” Maggie asked, although she wasn’t fully sure if she cared.

OA nodded, “It was good, but I am just glad to be home.”

Maggie smiled, “It’s good to have you home, I’ve missed you. You know, it’s not really the same having to make my own breakfast in a morning.” She told him, wanting to keep things light, not wanting to cry out of pure happiness.

“Well, first thing tomorrow morning, I will make you breakfast, how does that sound?” He asked, this time stepping towards her, closing the space in between them.

“Sounds like a really good start to making up for the last two months.” Maggie admitted.

OA could see the tears forming behind her eyes, he could see her tying to swallow the lump in her throat and was almost touched by how emotional she was at him finally being home. The assignment was fine, the constant extensions became something that he almost expected, despite how hard it was to tell Maggie that it would be another few weeks before they could see each other again.

“Maggie,” When she met his gaze, he lost his train of thought, “come here.”

He opened his arms for her, letting her step into them. A feeling of comfort washing over them both after the two months they’d just spent apart in the name of work and national security.

Maggie felt like she could breathe again, and OA held her as tight as possible.

“I am so happy you’re home, OA.”

OA chuckled, “I’m pretty pleased about it too, Mags.”

They stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime, but neither of them cared – not today anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know your thoughts on this :)


	16. meeting the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA stuck his hand out for her to take, pulling her off the bed before heading downstairs, “We should come back to Indiana more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine. I really hope these are half decent and not getting worse as they go on!

OA shook the hand of Maggie’s mum before being pulled into a hug. “It was so nice of you to come with Maggie – we were thinking we’d never get to meet you.” Sharon, Maggie’s mother said.

OA smiled, watching Maggie out the corner of his eye, she shot her mother a look, before plastering the fake smile back onto her face.

“It’s really nice to be here, I’m sorry that my work schedule didn’t allow me to come until now.” OA said in a hope it would let Maggie off the hook a little.

“Well, everyone else is really looking forward to meeting you. We’re going to brunch after church service on Sunday, so you can meet the whole family – I did think it might be a bit full on, but Maggie tells me you’ve been in conflict zones, so I thought you’d be able to handle it.”

“Mum!” Maggie said, going a little wide eyed.

“No, it’s okay, Mags. I’m looking forward to meeting everyone else. Maggie talks about you all the time, so it’ll be nice to putting some faces to the names.”

Maggie inwardly cringed at the exchange, knowing her mother’s comments were a way of making it known how much her mother missed her and wanted her to visit more often, more so now because she was dating again.

“Why don’t you take OA to meet your father, he’s in the garage, working on some project he never tells me about,” Sharon laughed, before finally taking a step back, “It’s just so lovely to have you both here.”

“It’s lovely to be here.” OA smiled as he replied, catching Maggie’s face out the corner of his eye.

“You suck up everyone like this, or just parents of the women you date?” Maggie asked with a small smirk as they made their way outside so she could introduce OA to her father.

“I’ll have you know, Agent Bell, I am a lovely person, who happens to have good manners, I was just being polite to your mother, that’s all.”

Maggie chuckled, shaking her head, stopping just before the garage, “Ready to meet my dad?” She asked, before quickly correcting herself, “Or, maybe more honestly, are you ready to be interrogated by my dad?”

OA shrugged a little, “Like your mum said, I’ve been in combat zones, how bad can this be?”

Maggie grinned at his confidence as she walked up to her dad, getting pulled into a bear hug by her father before introducing OA.

“OA, we’ve heard a lot about you, I’m John.”

“Pleasure to meet you, John.” OA said, reaching out to shake the man’s hand, before stepping back to watch the father and daughter interaction.

“I told him that you had a few stories to tell him from your time with the department.” Maggie smiled, one of the first things she’d told OA about her father was his time in the police department, and OA could definitely see where Maggie got it from, the man stood opposite him was every bit like Maggie had described him – coming off as head strong without saying more than a few words.

John chuckled, “Good old days, plenty of stories to cover your time here.”

“I look forward to hearing them, Maggie’s told me so many things, I’m looking forward to hearing it from you.”

Maggie reached over to playfully slap OA’s arm. “Little exaggeration never hurt anyone.”

“Well, you two should go and get settled, I am sure your mother has the rest of the day planned out. Best to get some rest now before the family descends and you forget what personal space feels like.” 

\----------

“Your parents are lovely, Maggie.” OA said as he looked around Maggie’s childhood bedroom, although the walls had been repainted and the posters long gone, OA could still imagine a sixteen-year-old Maggie sat on her bed studying for her maths test.

Maggie smiled, “I like them a lot too.”

“I’m excited to meet everyone else, you know, find out stories and get to know you from their perspective.”

Maggie shook her head, “Well, hopefully it’ll be good things, but if not try and remember all the nice things about me.”

OA turned to look at her, “It might be a little difficult, but I think I can manage that.”

He managed to duck out of the way of a blue throw pillow, just as Sharon knocked on the door.

“I made some snacks if you two wanted to come down, I also got the photo albums out – what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t embarrass Maggie a little?”

OA laughed as Maggie groaned. “I would love to see some childhood photos,” OA said, looking between the two women, “doesn’t that sound like fun, Mags?”

Maggie took a breath, glaring at OA, “Yeah, sounds lovely.”

OA stuck his hand out for her to take, pulling her off the bed before heading downstairs, “We should come back to Indiana more often.”

Maggie wanted to reply with something sarcastic, but she couldn’t, so she settled on a smile and a nod, “Yeah, we really should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts and what else you would like to see :)


	17. sharing a secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, your secret is safe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had some fun writing this one, so, I hope that means it's readable and maybe even enjoyable. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine.

Maggie laughed out loud, wide-eyed at her partner, shock on her face. “You haven’t told anyone for like over twenty years!”

“Now you’re just making me sound old, I was seven at the time and it was completely unintentional!” OA tried to explain, his own laughed mixing with his words.

“Oh my god, OA, that’s so bad!”

“It’s not awful, okay, I had good intentions in school, I was trying to be a good kid it was an accident.”

“Why didn’t you own up?” Maggie asked, now sat up fully on her couch, ready to interrogate OA over his elementary school confession.

OA frowned at her, “Okay, if you knew Mrs Jenkins, you would have not owned up, that woman could have scared combat veterans, she was like, terrifying – more so when you’re seven years old!”

Maggie chuckled again, shaking her head. “I cannot believe it. I mean, yeah your little secret but the fact you were a book nerd.”

OA threw a throw cushion at her. “I have four sisters, okay. Unless I wanted to watch princess cartoons on rainy days, it was books or boredom.”

Maggie continued to laugh, “Fine, I will let you off. But I still think Isobel had a right to know what kind of kid you were, she might not want an agent like that on her team.” Maggie joked lightly.

“Well, if you share that with her, then I might just have to drop it in conversation that little miss agent of the year, is actually pretty well-known back home for being a little bit of a thief.”

Maggie shook her head, “That was one time, OA! And, Phoebe was evil in first grade, you would have done the same thing.”

OA raised his hands in mock surrender, “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Anyway, Phoebe deserved it. Fred on the other hand did not deserve what happened to him.”

OA shook his head, he had no more pillows to throw at her, so instead he shrugged. “Fred’s memory will forever live on; he was a wonderful class pet and he brought joy to many students.”

Maggie chuckled. “Look at us, a pair of criminals in the FBI.”

OA nodded, “Hell of a thing, really. Maybe it was the guilt inside that paved our career paths.”

Maggie shook her head. “No, I think if I had my childhood again, I would still steal Phoebe’s bike and ditch it in a cornfield.”

OA couldn’t stop laughing after that confession. “Well, your secret is safe with me, Maggie.”

“Yours too, OA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to share your thoughts on this and any ideas that you would like to see :)


	18. arguments + making up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA nodded, opening his arms, pulling Maggie into his chest holding her tight for a moment, or, maybe a little bit longer than just a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own.

OA paced some more, taking slow deep breaths as he tried to calm down. It was so rare that he would get that angry, so rare that he would take it out on someone else and not in the gym or on a ten-mile run.

He could hear Maggie outside the bedroom, her fingers nervously tapping against the wall as she stood in the hallway having tried to follow him into the bedroom. It was either to say sorry or carry on the fight, either way he didn’t want to see her, he couldn’t, he needed a few moments to himself.

“OA.” He sighed when he heard his name, the anger still there, but his lips curving into a small smile at the way she said his name.

All Maggie had done was question what his motives were behind following a suspect, one who’d been cleared. Still, they hadn’t fully been able to separate home life from work, they’d gotten better, but clearly, they hadn’t mastered it, or right now they’d be on speaking terms and not trying to save the evening they had planned together.

“I wasn’t suggesting anything by what I said,” Maggie said quietly, and OA felt his heart clench in his chest.

He could imagine her the other side of the door, forehead against the wood panelling, tears in her eyes, hands in the sleeves on her jumper, waiting for any signs that he was going to open the door so they could talk.

He got it – now. After the fact, after the argument. All Maggie was trying to do was look out for him, try to help in any way she could and all he’d done was raise his voice and question her, leading to a shouting match that he would never be proud of.

“Maggie,” he said her name, but he didn’t know what else to say. What could he say?

“Just,” Maggie began and again OA felt his heart ache. “I’m sorry, okay?”

OA took a step towards the door, if he was sure of one thing, it was he wasn’t about to let this argument go on into the night. It was over now – Maggie was sorry, although thinking about it, OA knew she had nothing to be sorry for, and he would apologise, for shouting, for waking off, for not thinking.

When he pulled the door open, he couldn’t meet her eye.

“OA,” Maggie began quietly, but he cut her off.

“I’m sorry, Mags, I,” He paused, shaking his head, “I didn’t think, I just assumed, I know that you were only looking out for me.”

Maggie nodded, “Kind of what I do.”

OA chuckled, “Let me cook you dinner to apologise.” He knew it wasn’t much in the way of an apology, but at least it was something, a start, his way of making it up to her.

Maggie nodded in agreement, “I would also settle for a hug right about now.”

OA nodded, opening his arms, pulling Maggie into his chest holding her tight for a moment, or, maybe a little bit longer than just a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this, would you like to see more? I would love to know all your thoughts!


	19. saying 'I love you' for the first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved her. She loved him. They’d said it out loud, and for the first time, he knew he really, hand on heart, meant those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I have more ideas to write more of these - I've had a lot of fun putting them together. Any and all mistakes are my own. I hope this is at least a good read and not just awful!

OA wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Of course, he’d had girlfriends in the past, women he loved, enjoyed spending time with, and thankfully for him none of them had ended badly, simply by mutual decision.

His relationship with Maggie was an odd one. He was never quite sure when they began to cross that line, when it became more personal. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, or even needed to know. Did they have to put a time stamp on it?

Listening to Amira go on about dating now, he realised that he and Maggie were nothing like that. No question of ‘will you be my girlfriend’ it was simpler than that, they fell into it. No fancy date or dinner just takeout on his couch, the news on mute, a comment about family gatherings and how he’d been instructed to bring his girlfriend.

He was sat on that same couch now, and it was a normal evening. Maggie got home later than he did, which meant he cooked for them both. This wasn’t some TV special, work was important to them both, so, in the end, they both had to get used to different partners and on occasion, different work hours.

“OA?” He turned to look at Maggie. “Your phone keeps going off.” She told him, nodding to the coffee table.

“Ah, sorry, I was a million miles away,” He picked up his phone, “It’s just a whether alert, thunderstorms.”

“Where did you go? What were you thinking about?” Maggie asked, although her eyes were back on the tv, some documentary she’d put on, that he hadn’t been paying much attention to.

“I was just thinking about us, you know, how, um,” he paused, he didn’t know how to say, that he didn’t know how to do this.

“How?” she said quietly, prompting him.

He shrugged, “How to be with you, I want to, but sometimes I wonder how it’s all going to work, with our jobs and everything else. You know how this goes, you’ve been married before – you have expectations,”

He was cut off by Maggie’s laugh. “I have no expectations, OA. You and Jason are very different people, just because I was married once and had a wonderful few years doesn’t mean you and I have to follow that path.”

“Good, because I have no idea how to do that – none of my relationships have felt as serious as this.”

That was the truth. With Maggie it almost felt like it would last forever. The way they fit so well, the way they adapted to each other, the lifestyle, work, family, all of it, it was natural, and felt normal even on the craziest of days.

“I’m glad you take this seriously.” Maggie commented, a smile on her lips as she reached for her mug of coffee.

“I love you, Maggie.” He realised he’d never said it before, maybe to other people he would tell them how much he loved her, cared for her, but never to her face.

Maggie froze momentarily, putting her mug back down not wanting to look at him for a few seconds while she composed herself. Not that she really needed to, it wasn’t a shock, OA had said out loud what she was thinking, had been thinking, for a while – she loved him.

“I love you too, OA.” She nodded as she spoke, a smile spreading across her face. “I love you to.”

“Glad to hear it.” OA told her, reaching out for her hand, gently pulling her into a hug.

Did he really need to know all the other tiny details? When they crossed that line, why they did it? He wasn’t sure, it would be a question for another day – even as odd as it felt at the time, he knew with Maggie things would be different, he couldn’t explain it, but they just were, and would continue to be.

He loved her. She loved him. They’d said it out loud, and for the first time, he knew he really, hand on heart, meant those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	20. proposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am pleased you feel that way, because I actually have a kind of ulterior motive for dragging you all the way out here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine, I hope you enjoy this!

“Look, OA, we are miles away from the city, where are you taking me?” Maggie asked, looking at the only thing she could – the river. “I thought after West Point, we were heading home?”

OA nodded, “I wanted to show you something else – a place that I would come when I needed some time out – it’s somewhere I think you’ll like.”

Maggie shrugged, “Okay.” She couldn’t say anything else, only look along the road, try to pick up on signs that would give her some idea as to where they were going.

“It won’t take long, I promise, I just – you showed me around your hometown and since I felt like I was in the academy forever, I wanted to show you around here.” OA explained quickly, turning onto another street.

“It’s been nice. Having this week off, being able to just get in the car and drive wherever. I’ve lived in New York for five years and I think the only times I have really explored have been on cases with you.”

OA chuckled, “I’ve lived here all my life, and still haven’t seen half of the state. Although, the job sometimes makes it easier.”

She laughed, nodding her head. “They should put that on the benefits list when people go to sign up.”

“So, this is it,” OA said, pulling into some sort of parking lot. “this is Seven Lakes, but this one is my favourite, by the time I finished at the academy I had come to all of them.” OA said as they got out of the car.

It was July, despite it being close to seven in the evening the sun was still up, casting a golden glow over the water.

“It’s beautiful, OA, I can see why you liked to come here – feels so peaceful.” Maggie said, taking a step closer to the edge.

“I want to take you somewhere, it’s a more, secluded part of the lake – I promise it’s not far.”

They walked in silence for a while, her hands slipping into his with ease as she took in her surroundings. It had been a good day, the week off had been one of relaxation, long drives which Maggie loved and seeing placed that had been on her list for a while.

“I would sit up here,” OA broke the silence, pointing to a small clearing in the trees, where you could stand at the water’s edge, “I would be gone for hours, it was really nice, you know, especially in the summer.”

Maggie nodded, “I can see why. Thank you for brining me up here, it’s beautiful.”

OA chuckled, “I am pleased you feel that way, because I actually have a kind of ulterior motive for dragging you all the way out here.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “I really hope it’s not to kill me, because, it would really ruin this beautiful scenery to have a dead body lying around.”

OA laughed, shaking his head. “No, I hope it’s actually a lot nicer than that,” he looked around, before taking a deep breath. “I just wanted to tell you that I am thankful that I have been able to spend these last two years being your boyfriend, and I know you are way out of my league, so I also wanted to thank you for that,”

Maggie blushed a little, biting her lip, “A pretty long-winded way of telling me you love me, but I love you too.”

OA chuckled, taking a step towards Maggie, “Look, I don’t know how to do this, so, I’m just going to go for it and hope for the best.”

“OA,” Maggie went to say, stopping short when the man in front of her got down on one knee.

“Mags, I don’t know how else I can tell you that I love you, but I do, and I know that I want to love you for the rest of my life, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so, with that being said,” OA reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring box, opening it to show the engagement ring he’d chosen, “Maggie, will you marry me?”

Maggie felt tears pooling in her eyes, and instantly closed them, taking a few deep breaths, opening her eyes again, wondering if she was imagining it.

“OA,” She breathed his name.

“If you’re not ready,” OA began to say, but Maggie shook her head.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.” She said, although her voice was shaky her smile was big, confident in her words.

OA stood up, taking the ring out of the box it had been in since April. “Would you like me to put it on.”

“Yes.”

“Are you okay, Maggie?” He asked quietly, as he put the engagement ring on her finger.

Maggie nodded, “I’m more than okay, OA.” The tears were falling as she smiled wider – she was happy, she was beyond happy.

They were both in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts and if you want to see more :)


	21. getting lost together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear I have seen that tree four times already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to go ahead and start uploading to this again! I hope it's not awful, and that you all enjoy reading. All and any mistakes are mine.

“I swear I have seen that tree four times already.” Maggie said, her tone sounding more and more annoyed the further they walked.

OA chuckled, unfazed by the fact they were currently lost in a national park.

“Let’s go hiking, he said, it’ll be good fun, he said.” Maggie shouted for the second time as she tried to keep up.

“If I remember correctly, Mags, it was you who wanted to go off the trail.” OA shot back, turning back to look at her with a grin.

“Because you said that you knew the way!”

OA stopped, turned around and chuckled, “I said I could find a way. Not that I knew a way, they’re very different things, Maggie.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Well, I am tired, my legs hurt, it’s hot, so can you use that five-years’ worth of experience in the Army to get us out of here?”

OA reached out to grab her hand, helping up the last bit of the incline. The view wasn’t much from where they were, trees and hints of the sun bouncing off the lake that was somewhere in front of them.

“What you’re not telling me is that we’re basically lost, right?” Maggie asked.

OA shrugged, “I mean, we may be lost, but we’re in a national park this place has like at least twenty trails, so, we can’t be that lost.”

“If it starts to rain, that’s it, no more hikes, no more relationship.”

OA frowned, trying to hide his amusements at how well and truly done Maggie was with being outdoors. “Pretty drastic. Going from no more hikes to no more relationship, we’ve been walking for less than two hours.”

“How can you get lost in the space of two hours?!” Maggie practically shouted, hands on her hips.

OA shook his head, “We’re not lost, okay, we’re taking the longer way around, that’s all. We’ll be back to the main entrance in no time. And then, I promise, I will order us take-out and we don’t have to go on a hike ever again.”

Maggie glared, which made OA laugh.

“This was your idea, now, come on the lake should be up this way.” He kept hold of her hand, pulling her along, hoping that he wouldn’t have to drag her.

“If it starts to rain,” Maggie was about to say.

“If it starts to rain then we take shelter under a tree and we can huddle together to stay warm.”

Maggie felt her lips curve into a smile, admittedly, despite her hatred for being wet and cold, she wouldn’t mind being so close to him.

“You have a plan for everything, don’t you?”

OA shrugged, “Or maybe I just know you so well that I came prepared with all the answers?”

“Don’t ruin the moment, OA.” Maggie chuckled.

Once they reached the lake, Maggie felt a sense of happiness – she wasn’t ready to admit that to OA just yet, but she was almost pleased that they’d taken the long way around, just to see the view of the lake from such a secluded spot.

“I can see why people come here.” Maggie commented.

OA nodded, “Yeah, it’s beautiful. Maybe a little more beautiful when your hiking companion doesn’t complain the entire time, but,”

Maggie hit him on the arm to make him stop, both of them laughing.

“See, I told you we weren’t lost.”

Maggie shook her head, “So, which way is it to get back to the car?”

OA opened his mouth to speak but closed it again – he and Maggie then ended up laughing, realising neither of them knew, meaning both were lost.

Not that either of them really minded. Time spent together was time well spent, even if they didn’t know where they were in the middle of a national park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this, and if you'd like to see more! I will also be adding to 'moments in life' soon.


	22. hospital visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, Mags, this is for your own good, you don’t like it, but I’d rather have you hate me for making you stay here than worrying about you when we’re out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own. I hope these aren't awful!

OA shifted in the chair again, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in, knowing he could be sat there for a few hours.

“You don’t have to stay here you know.”

OA nodded, “I know, but I would like to hear what the consultant has to say.”

Maggie knew she couldn’t argue with him, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. It was nice to have him there, the other people surrounding her had their own visitors, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to make small talk. She didn’t intend on being in the hospital any longer than a week.

“Maybe you can tell them how overdramatic they’re being. I am perfectly fine to go home.”

“Everyone just wants to be sure.” OA tried.

“I’ve been shot, stabbed, punched, and knocked unconscious, and I have been sent home with pain meds and been in the office ready to go the next morning, but I faint one time, in the middle of a heatwave and suddenly I am confined to a hospital room.”

OA chuckled, “That pretty much sums it up, yeah.”

Maggie folded her arms across her chest, desperately wanting to get out of bed, getting tired of either laying down or sitting up.

“Look, Mags, this is for your own good, you don’t like it, but I’d rather have you hate me for making you stay here than worrying about you when we’re out there.”

“But if they keep me in any longer, I want daily visits and cake, you know from that bakery near the office. You put me in here, you can suffer with me,” Maggie told him, before laughing, “But thank you, for looking out for me.”

“Always.” He meant that too. It didn’t even cross his mind to not visit her, or look out for her, he did it regardless of being asked, or Maggie wanting him too, he did it simply because he cared.

“They think it could also be exhaustion, the doctor mentioned sick leave.”

OA tried not to wince – he knew Maggie would hate being taken away from the job.

“Maybe you could take a week out, I know you have some leave left. Maybe you can go apartment hunting or take a trip to see your parents. I know medical leave when you’ve not been shot or stabbed is going to be torture, but I think all of us would rather you take a week out then something happen while we’re working a case.”

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, I know. I’m just hoping they let me go home. I’m not a fan of hospitals.”

OA reached out to put his hand over hers, “I’ll stay with you until I have to go to work.”

Maggie frowned, shaking her head, “You don’t have to do that, OA, they might send me home.”

OA shrugged, “I know, but I want to. So, if you’re in here for the night then I will stay here, if you’re going home then I will sleep on your couch.”

Maggie knew there was no point in arguing with him.

“Just,” OA began with a smile.

“Just, what?”

“After this, I don’t want to make any more hospital visits, so, maybe don’t wear a jumper and skip lunch in the middle of a heatwave?”

Maggie glared before she couldn’t help herself and started laughing. “Believe me, I don’t want to be back here in a hurry.”

“Good, because I don’t like seeing you in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this!


	23. sleeping in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” OA stopped her before she could reach the bedroom door. “Since you’re up, you wanna make some coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you still like to read these? Any and all mistakes are my own.

Maggie didn’t know how to feel, she was both thankful for the rain hitting the widow on a Sunday morning, and then almost restless because she knew it was almost ten in the morning and she was still laid in bed.

One part of her brain told her to get up, she had things to do, an apartment to clean, but the other half was content with laying there for a bit longer, knowing that she was warm and comfortable.

“I can hear your brain – stop thinking, go back to sleep.”

She rolled her eyes at OA, wondering how he could just lay there and let the day slowly pass by.

“This is the only time we get to sleep in, Maggie, and even this could be interrupted by a phone call about a dead body, so enjoy it.”

“How can I enjoy it when I have so much to do, and when you are stealing all the covers?” She asked, turning to face him, a small smirk on her face.

OA kicked the covers to her side of the bed, “Happy now?” 

Maggie wished she had something more to complain about, but instead she laid her head back down and stared at the ceiling. 

She made it another thirty minutes, and she was sure OA had fallen back to sleep beside her. She wanted to move but felt like she couldn’t. Maggie had always been a morning person, waking up at five every day was something she’d been doing since high school, to sleep in just felt off to her. 

“Maggie,” OA mumbled, turning over to face her, a small smile on his face. “Get up.” 

Maggie raised an eyebrow, causing him to continue, “I can hear you thinking, I am pretty sure I can recite your mental to do list, so feel free to get up and do whatever you want to do.” 

Maggie laughed out loud, not thinking that OA would eventually give up on the idea of a lazy day in bed. 

“Thank you,” Maggie chuckled, as she pushed the covers back, making sure to pull them back so OA could go back to sleep. 

“Hey,” OA stopped her before she could reach the bedroom door. “Since you’re up, you wanna make some coffee?” 

Maggie shot him a glare, before shaking her head, “So, you couldn’t hear me thinking you just wanted me to get coffee?” 

“Clean apartment, load of laundry, sort out those picture frames in the guest room, call your mom about,” He stopped when he felt something land close to him, a bottle of something off the dresser - clearly Maggie didn’t appreciate hearing her mental to-do list out loud. 

“I am going to make sure you never sleep in again.” Maggie called as she walked out of the room, but OA could hear the humour in her voice. 

“So, is that a yes to coffee?” He asked, although he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like me to upload more :)


	24. teaching the other how to do something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right, jump straight, tuck knees, spot landing and try not to break any bones in the process.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own. I really hope you're enjoying these, they're not awful, right?

OA tried not to look so confused as Maggie continued to demonstrate. If he was honest, he was wondering how he got here. A weekend off hadn’t been the mass of sleep and breakfast foods like he’d imagined - instead he was standing in Maggie’s living room.

“It’s not that hard, I promise.” 

OA shrugged, “If you say so.” 

Maggie demonstrated another backflip, landing perfectly, before looking at OA, “You ready to give it a go?” 

He nodded despite his brain giving him images of him either on the floor in pain or in the ER in pain, neither mental image gave him any kind of hope. 

“How hard can it be, right?” 

“That’s the spirit!” Maggie laughed. 

OA wondered for a second if Maggie had the same images in her head, just to be sure, OA couldn’t help but ask, “Just so we’re being safe, you know where the closest emergency room is, right?” 

“You work out seven days a week, this is a very basic standing backflip after you’ve done a supported backflip, how hard can it be?” 

OA shrugged, “Working out and gymnastics are two different things, okay? I did a backflip with four other trainers in a gym. This is scary, I could do some serious damage.” He tried to keep his face serious but he was sure a smile broke through.

“Right,” Maggie took a step closer, “this is all about you trusting yourself, and balance, and also maybe strength, but the key is trusting yourself.” 

When Maggie saw OA raise an eyebrow, she shook her head, “You’re already overthinking it. We have a crash mat, you’ve done backflips in the gym, this is just a step up.” 

“Right, jump straight, tuck knees, spot landing and try not to break any bones in the process.” OA summarized, a little thankful that he could make Maggie laugh, even if it was because he could very well injure himself. 

“Just like that.” 

OA nodded a little, before attempting to do a standing backflip, again wondering just how he got here. Not yet ready to tell Maggie he’d happily spend his weekends having her teaching him gymnastics - it made a change to sitting at home. 

Of course, he’d rather it be without the potential pain and injury attached to it, but even if worse came to worst, he’d have a pretty good story to tell. 

He landed on the crash mat, a heavy thud followed by a groan in pain.

“Good first try,” He could tell Maggie was trying not to laugh. “Next time you just need to jump a little higher and tuck your legs quicker.” 

OA laid on the floor for a minute, before getting up and trying again. 

To see Maggie laugh was definitely worth his pain and suffering, and he may even accomplish some form of gymnastics at the end of it. 

“So, if I get this second time, what does that mean? Because I would happily have some pizza right now.” 

“If you land this second time, it means I am an incredibly good teacher, and to say thank you, you are more than welcome to buy me pizza.” 

“If I don’t land it?” 

Maggie shrugged, “Guess we stay here until you do, and then you can still buy me pizza.” 

OA shook his head, “Why does every deal always end up with me buying you food?” 

“I’m teaching you how to be the next USA gymnastic gold medalist, I deserve something back, and I happen to like food, now,” Maggie pointed to the crash mat, “Standing backflip, let’s go.” 

Yeah, this was definitely one of the better ways to spend his weekend, although he wasn’t sure how he would explain it if he got hurt. ‘My partner was teaching me how to do a backflip in her living room’ oddly didn’t seem like something Isobel would take seriously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts!


	25. needing each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because I need you, Maggie!” The words left OA’s mouth before he really had time to think about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own, and as always, I hope this is enjoyable!

“Because I need you, Maggie!” The words left OA’s mouth before he really had time to think about them.

He didn’t want to say it, and certainly not with the force he did. This was supposed to be good for her, for her career, confidence, she’d been asked by the assistant director – this was supposed to be a good thing and he’d just ruined it.

He wasn’t sure when they began to argue, somewhere between Maggie telling him it would be close to six months she’d be gone, and then mentioning that they could offer her a permanent position with another task force.

Maggie seemed taken aback by what OA had just confessed to. She didn’t have it in her to play dumb, she knew what this meant. This wasn’t need in the sense of them being partners, this was a need in the sense of he loved her.

“I need you, Maggie. At work, at home, I need you here.” OA sounded defeated, both determined to say what he had to, and heartbroken that he was ruining her plans.

“OA,” Maggie tried, but nothing else came out, she didn’t know what to say. Of course, she needed him too. Of course, she needed to be here, wanted to be here, but this was her career, something she’d worked hard for.

“Look,” OA spoke again, “Just, go for the six months and then come home, Maggie.” He knew he was wrong to say it, but all rationality had gone out the window, he was no longer composed, he was a mess of emotions.

Maggie let out a breath. “Yeah,” she nodded, “I’ll come back, OA.” She didn’t know if she was more shocked, confused or upset.

She felt as though in the last five minutes of her life, her plans had all been turned upside down by one confession – which, she was pretty sure she already knew.

OA looked at her for a long moment, before stepping forward to pull her into his arms, holding her against his chest.

“I’m sorry, Maggie.”

“Don’t be,” Maggie began.

“No,” OA cut her off, “I am, really sorry.”

“Don’t be,” She repeated herself, lifting her head to look at him, “because I need you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thought - would you like me to keep adding more to this?!


	26. surprising the other with a gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA wasn’t sure if he should laugh or feel offended. “Despite what you might think, Agent Bell, I am not completely hopeless. I did, actually, wrap that gift myself, and it only took me an hour, and one whole roll of sellotape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this while the show is in between seasons! Would you like me to continue posting these? Any and all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this :)

OA bit the inside of his lip in anticipation and slight fear as he handed Maggie the gift wrapped package. 

It wasn’t much, nor was it any kind of special occasion. Instead something he’d seen that reminded him of her. Something that he thought - and at this point hoped, she would like. 

“OA,” Maggie said, eying his curiously as she sat back down at her desk having taken the gift from him. 

“It’s not much, I just saw you’ve been having a few bad days, I saw this and thought it might cheer you up.” OA hoped, if not he was hoping he could convince Isobel that paperwork was much more important and that Emily wouldn’t mind pairing up with Maggie. 

“Surely it should be me getting you a gift, since you’ve had to put up with me?” Maggie asked, as she carefully began to unwrap the gift. 

“Did you wrap this yourself?” She asked, almost surprised. 

OA wasn’t sure if he should laugh or feel offended. “Despite what you might think, Agent Bell, I am not completely hopeless. I did, actually, wrap that gift myself, and it only took me an hour, and one whole roll of sellotape.”

Maggie chuckled, “Well, it’s beautifully done, so well done.” 

OA waited almost nervously, as she figured out what it was. He wondered if or not he should explain his thinking behind it, or if he should just let it be.

“OA,”

“It’s not much, but I saw what happened last week and saw it, thought it would be nice, but if you don’t like it or,” 

Last week, OA swore he saw tears gather in her eyes when she dropped the photo frame on the floor. The gift that Jason had given her when she got the job, a picture of the two of them. Maggie had told him it was the last picture they took together before they got married. 

The frame had snapped, small pieces embedded in the carpet, Maggie shoved what was left of it in her drawer before they left to interview a suspect - she didn't want to talk about it. 

“No, OA, this is so thoughtful and the frame is so lovely. Thank you.” 

OA could see how genuine Maggie was and let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he’d wanted to do was cause Maggie any more upset. 

“Let me buy you a drink later, to say thank you.” 

OA shook his head, “No need, Mags, I’m just glad you liked it.”

Maggie smiled, setting the frame down, “I’ll put a picture in it later.” 

“So, you feeling any better?” 

Maggie nodded, “Much better, thanks OA.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think and if you'd like me to keep uploading :)


	27. having a baby together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and OA laid there for another thirty minutes, the two of them with their child, their little family - it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't something I thought I would write, I thought about maybe deleting this prompt and coming up with another one, but a few people had mentioned this to me, and said they wanted to read it, so here it is.   
Any and all mistakes are mine, I hope it's enjoyable.

OA opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He’d tried at least four times to string a sentence together but nothing seemed to work, his years of education failing him as he looked between Maggie and the sonogram in his hand. 

“Look, I get that you’re shocked, I’m shocked, but OA I really need you to say something.” 

OA could hear the pleading in Maggie’s voice, and wished that something would come to mind, something that would be useful.

He swallowed hard before asking the only question on his mind, “Do you want it?” It felt impersonal, but it was going to take a few days before he referred to it as a baby. 

“Do you?” Maggie asked. She’d been standing on one side of the kitchen island while he stood on the other, she’d called him twenty minutes ago to ask if he was home, saying they needed to talk.

Now he felt like his whole world was going to change. 

“I don’t know if that’s a question I can answer, Mags, this is, you, I mean I’ll be here no matter what if you want me to be,” 

“Of course I want you to be here, this is your kid as much as it is mine, OA.” Maggie was quick to cut him off. 

OA took a breath, running a hand over his face before he put the sonogram down. “Last month in the hospital, is this why you fainted? This is why you didn’t want me there when the doctor came to speak to you?” 

Maggie nodded slowly, “It wasn’t that I didn’t want you there, I did. I just wanted to do it on my own, and,” she paused, “I know that makes no sense, but this is where we are and I need to know where you stand with all of this.” 

OA frowed a little, thinking that much was obvious, “I stand wherever you want me to stand, Maggie, whatever you want to do, that’s what we’ll do - I’m not going anywhere.” 

Maggie smiled, “This whole time I knew you’d be okay, shocked, but okay, I just needed to hear you say it.” 

Silence quickly settled between them as OA picked up the black and white image again, admittedly he was still trying to figure it out, but the fact that it was the first image of a child, there child, he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of disbelief and almost excited anticipation looking at it.

He heard Maggie take a step forward before he watched her move around to stand next to him.

“I get that this could take a few weeks to feel real,” 

OA chuckled, “You think?” 

Maggie smiled, “At some point we should make a plan.” 

OA nodded, that would be the most logical thing to do.

“So, we’re really going to do this? We’re really going to have a baby?” 

Maggie nodded slowly, “Yeah, OA, we’re really going to have a baby.” 

* * *

Eight months later OA stood in the doorway of their bedroom, a grin on his face that had been there since their little one came into the world over a week ago. 

He’d lost count of how many pictures he had on his phone, or how many of them he’d forced others to look at, but he was happy, and he wanted to capture every moment. 

“You can come in, you know.” Maggie said quietly. 

She was laid on the bed, baby on her chest, enjoying the quiet. 

OA still didn’t move, “I didn’t want to interrupt, it looked like you were having a moment of peace. And, just, looking at the two of you like that,” OA shrugged, trying to find the words, “my whole world.” 

Maggie smiled, “He went out like a light, I think the visit to the office was too much for this little guy to take.” 

“He’s gonna have a lot of people looking out for him growing up, that’s for sure.” OA smiled, moving into the room, sitting down on the bed as gently as he could.

“Lay down, I’m sure he’ll wake up soon, we should enjoy this moment while we can.” 

OA took Maggie’s hand, kissing it before leaning over to kiss his son’s head. “When you showed me that scan, I didn’t know what to think, or to do.” 

“He’s pretty perfect isn’t he?” Maggie looked between OA and her little boy. 

“You hear that, AJ? You’re perfect.” 

“Would you do it again?” Maggie asked, “I mean, not right now, but, you know in the future?” 

OA thought for a moment, “I think so. Would you?” 

“To have more moments like this?” Maggie said before nodding, “Yeah, I really think we should do this again.” 

Maggie and OA laid there for another thirty minutes, the two of them with their child, their little family - it was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts and if you have any ideas as to what you'd like to see. I kinda run off comments when deciding if or not to continue uploading my work, so if you would like to see more of this, please do let me know - I would hate to clog up a page with writing no one's interested in! Thank you so much for reading :)


	28. being proud of the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie chuckled, this time hitting his arm playfully, “Yeah, it was a half decent speech, OA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any and all mistakes are my own. I hope you're still enjoying these. Cannot believe this was only supposed to be ten chapters long!   
I struggled with an idea for this part, so I know it's not my best work, but I hope it's still readable, if not enjoyable :)

Maggie couldn’t take the grin off her face. She was sure she’d be smiling for days just remembering this moment.

OA had told her it wasn’t a big deal – it was just his old school. A bunch of kids he didn’t know, teaching staff who he barely remembered, classrooms that had since been altered. It was just a quick speech.

But Maggie was still proud. The fact that he went from a kid in Queens who teachers said he’d be nothing to an FBI agent who’d served his country in a war zone, in Maggie’s eyes this was certainly a big deal, and one that she wanted to remember.

“So,” OA asked as he walked towards her, “How was my speech?”

Maggie chuckled, “The kids clapping and the standing ovation from the teaching staff didn’t give you a good enough indication?”

OA glanced back at the hall he’d just walked out of, “I guess not. I wanted your opinion; it matters to me more than theirs does.”

Maggie shook her head, “Their opinion should matter! But I thought you were brilliant. You deserve to be talking to these kids, kids who were just like you – I know you might not be a celebrity, or a millionaire, but you served your country in a warzone, and continue to serve your country by keeping this city safe, your speech proved to all those kids that they can make something of themselves.”

OA nodded a little, not sure how to talk the compliment, from Maggie or anyone else who’d been telling him how well he’d been doing.

“So, it was a half decent speech then?”

Maggie chuckled, this time hitting his arm playfully, “Yeah, it was a half decent speech, OA.”

“They want me to go to some individual classes, speak to some of the kids. They described them as at risk.” OA told her.

“I can wait, if you want.”

“Maybe you could come with me, I mean you have a badge and a gun too.”

Maggie was quick to shake her head. She couldn’t quite tell if it was because OA wanted her there because she was an FBI agent, or because he didn’t want to face a group of kids alone. Either way she decided to let him go alone. Kids needed to see people like him, people who made it.

“I think it would be better for you to share your life story alone, besides, I’ve heard it all before, a few times.” The sarcasm was clear in her tone.

OA laughed, “Thanks for the support there, Mags, I appreciate it.”

“Anytime,”

OA was torn, he was wanting it to be over so he could go back to work, but at the same time, being more than willing to spend the day with kids who seemed genuinely interested in what he did.

“You think any of them will grow up wanting to be in law enforcement?” OA asked, “I feel like this day and age, wanting to be a superhero, or a princess, it’s not acceptable.”

Maggie shrugged, “Kids should just be kids, but I think you may have caught a few kids’ attention in there.”

OA nodded, “I had a good home, good parents, but it was never about that, it was about the money and the area. You were never going to make it because of your address – I’m not the best public speaker, I’m not a celebrity, but I hope those kids know that regardless of which block you grew up on you can do something with your life.”

Maggie didn’t have a reply to that, not really, not words that would matter.

She put a hand on his arm, “I’m proud of you, OA, really, really proud of you.”

OA managed to smile a little before he spoke. “Thank you, Maggie, it means a lot, really.”

She was proud of who he was, the work they did, and after his speech, she was proud of how far he’d come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts and if you'd like to see more of these little one shot pieces :)


	29. supporting the other to overcome a fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t I hold your hand? You don’t have to look at the creepy crawlies, you can just intimidate the other adults in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part twenty-nine! I really hope it's okay and you enjoy it. All and any mistakes are my own. I hope this is enjoyable :)

Maggie tried not to laugh, or even smile as she spoke, “You can wait out here, if you like.”

OA looked at her before glancing back at Maggie’s niece, Sophie. They’d come to the Zoo for the little girl’s birthday trip, and of course, they ended up near the reptiles and bugs and creepy crawly things that OA had no time for.

“I don’t get the fascination with these things, they’re just,” OA shook his head, not being able to find a word.

“Sophie just wanted to see everything; you don’t have to. If you feel so bad you can take her on some of the theme park rides when we go to Coney Island tomorrow.” Maggie suggested, knowing deep down, OA really did have a phobia of eight-legged creatures.

“You think I’m stupid, don’t you?”

“You can’t help that you have a phobia of spiders, OA. It’s just one of those things.”

OA shrugged, “FBI, dead bodies, war zone, you at three in the morning, those are things to be scared of.” 

Maggie scoffed, “Wow, you wanna put me up there with dead bodies, you’re charming,” She waited a beat, “Why don’t I hold your hand? You don’t have to look at the creepy crawlies, you can just intimidate the other adults in there.” 

OA’s frowned, “I don’t intimidate people.” 

“You’re over six foot tall, OA, and you kinda have this whole resting bitch face going on, so, you definitely intimidate people.” Maggie tried to say it with a straight face, but by the end she was smiling. 

“Now who’s charming.” He said, before taking her hand, following parents and kids into his version of hell. 

Maggie didn’t comment on how tight he held her hand, and she didn’t plan to bring it up later either. If OA could push her out of the way when the bullets were flying, she could hold his hand when spiders were involved.

“Are you doing okay?” Maggie asked about half way around.

OA nodded with a tight smile, “Sure.”

“We’ll get you over your fear in no time - next step is to get a pet tarantula.” Maggie couldn’t hold back her chuckle.

OA shook his head. “I’m just going to tell myself that you’re joking.” 

“Of course I’m joking.” Maggie replied, raising an eyebrow, “I’d never do that, we’re only just reaching the visual part, I think we’re about a year or so off getting a pet.” 

OA squeezed her hand again, “How about we just move around here and never speak of it again?”

Maggie thought for a moment, “Sounds better than my plan.”

“I’m proud of you, OA,” she whispered once they were near the exit.

“Thank you for holding my hand.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to leave a comment and let me know what you thought :)


	30. moving in together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah,” Maggie couldn’t hold back the excited laughter, “let’s start unpacking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty strange to think that in another ten chapters this will all be done. Not sure what I will do with my time after that.   
I hope that this is enjoyable, any and all mistakes are my own.

Maggie didn’t know how to feel as she watched OA put another box down. She counted only twenty of them. She knew at least five of them contained her wardrobe, she was sure she had one dedicated to only active wear.

It felt strange to know her entire life fit into twenty cardboard boxes. All her memories fit into one, decor in another. She was sure if she did another pass at it all she could half it again. She wasn’t sure how much she got rid of, but by the end of that week the woman at the donation center knew her by name, and simply let her come and go as she pleased to drop things off.

“I think that’s the last of it. So, you want to go back and clean your place tomorrow before handing over your keys?” OA asked.

It only took him a few seconds to pick up on the fact something wasn’t quite right.

“Unless you don’t want to move in with me?” He tried to keep his tone jovial, but it was also a serious question.

“No, I do,” Maggie was quick to say. “It’s just strange, seeing my life in twenty boxes.”

“Twenty-one if you count the box of paperwork we gave to Dana for safekeeping.” OA said, but he could see her point.

Maggie tried to smile, but she wasn’t sure it reached her lips. Instead she took a step forward, opening one of the boxes – stuff from her kitchen. Then a second one, which was clothing, just like the third, before she looked over at OA.

“At least I’m not going to take over your wardrobe,”

“Why do I feel there’s a but, coming?”

Maggie so desperately wanted to improve her mood, this was a good thing, it was something she wanted. Something she and OA had talked about for the last few months.

She felt OA move closer, pulling her into a hug, “But,” she began with a laugh, “I think we need to discuss paint colours because that bland off white in the bedroom, really doesn’t work for me.”

“Well, I suppose this is now our home, so I guess you get a say in redecorating.”

“You guess?” Maggie stepped out of his embrace, “you mean, I definitely get a say in redecorating?”

OA nodded, letting out a breath, “Yeah, Mags, that is exactly what I meant.”

Maggie could only hold her mock serious expression for a few moments before she burst out laughing. OA laughing along with her.

“Wanna start unpacking?”

Maggie took a deep breath, this was a good thing, a new chapter in her life. This was what she wanted, and what OA wanted – she was ready to do this.

“Yeah,” Maggie couldn’t hold back the excited laughter, “let’s start unpacking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are welcome. I would love to know if you want me to continue uploading these :)


	31. seeing the other through a nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you hold me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like the idea of writing super long authors notes, so I will try and keep this short! I have a few more ideas, and thought it would be nice to take this collection up to fifty. Would you guys like me to do that? I am happy writing them, but as I say, I don't want to clog up a page with things no one is enjoying. So, I had planned to end this at forty, would you like me to change that to fifty? Also, would you like me to continue posting links to this on tumblr? I don't know how many of you come from there, but again, I don't want to keep sharing if no one's really enjoying it! 
> 
> I hope this is at least half decent, any and all mistakes are my own.

OA tried again, hoping this time Maggie would open her eyes. He didn’t want to shake her, touch her, or raise his voice out of fear he’d make whatever nightmare she was having worse. 

“Maggie,” This time her eyes snapped open, and OA had to be quick to grab her wrist before she hit him. 

He wanted to laugh, he considered himself a professional at dodging her arms when she went to attack him the play fights they had, but right now really wasn’t the right time. He could tell from her face, her eyes, her heavy breathing that wherever she was felt real. 

“You’re home, Maggie, you’re okay, I’m right here with you.”

“OA,” She breathed before trying to sit up. “What,” 

“It’s just after midnight, you had a nightmare. Do you remember?” 

Maggie shook her head, before trying to speak again, “Maybe, I don’t know, I,” She was still a little breathless. 

“Here, I’ll go and get you some water, try and take some deep breaths, okay? You’re okay now, Maggie.” 

A few moments later OA came back with a glass of water, and turned on the bedside lamp. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked now that Maggie had calmed down some more. 

She shook her head, “I think I just want to go back to sleep, but,” 

“But you don’t want to see any of that again?” OA suggested, to which she nodded. 

He’d been there, he knew that feeling. 

“You’re okay, Maggie, I promise.” 

She smiled over at him, taking a few sips of the water he’d brought her. She knew she was okay, she knew she was safe, but in those few moments before waking up she was so sure it was real. 

“I was chasing someone, there was a gun, a scared kid, I think.” 

OA winced a little, dreams like that felt so real with the jobs they did. “I’m sorry it felt so real. Do you feel like you can go back to sleep? We’ve still got a few hours before we have to get up.” 

Maggie put the water back on the nightstand before she laid down again, “Will you hold me?” 

OA smiled, “Of course I will,” he reached to switch off the lamp. They wouldn’t get much sleep, but at least Maggie knew she was safe. That was all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on the story and also my earlier authors note :) Thank you to all of those who are sticking with me!


	32. taking a bullet for the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "just hold on, okay, please just hold hold on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own - I hope this is readable if nothing else!

OA screwed his eyes shut as his head hit the concrete. Groaning a little as pain shot through most of his body when he tried to sit up. Instantly shouting his partners name. 

His mind was scrambling to make sense of what just happened but all he remembered was a gunshot before falling to the floor.

It was only when he saw Maggie lying on the ground did he realise just what that meant.

“Maggie!” He fought his pain to be by her side, it made sense now.

She pushed him out of the way. That bullet was meant for him. 

“Maggie!” He looked her over, the bullet had hit her chest, only millimetres above her vest.

“It’s going to be okay, Mags, help is coming.” He glanced up to see a local cop on his radio, giving him the nod to know that an ambulance had been called.

He applied pressure to her wound, she was awake, eyes open and shallow breathing, and OA was almost happy she wasn’t talking, he wasn’t sure he could do that right now.

She shouldn’t have done it, she shouldn’t have pushed him. 

“It would have hit my vest,” he finished his thought aloud. “Maggie.” 

“Don’t,” Maggie tried but didn’t manage anything else, coughing and blood took over.

“Try to stay calm okay, help is almost here, Maggie.” OA thought about all the times he’d been shot, all the times he’d pushed her out the way and they’d argued about it later.

He wanted to argue about this later.

“Hey, Maggie, hold on for me, okay?” She was closing her eyes.

OA could feel she was losing too much blood, he could hear sirens in the distance but they were in New York, he didn’t know how long they’d be waiting for help. 

All he knew was that Maggie had pushed him out of the way, and now she was bleeding out and all he could do was say her name in a hope she would look at him.

“You gotta keep fighting, Mags, okay? You gotta hold on for me.” 

He felt like his begging was falling onto deaf ears when she closed her eyes again.

“OA.” It was breathless and quiet but he heard it.

“I’m here, Maggie, okay, I’m right here.” He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

“It’s going to be okay, Mags, just hold on, okay, please just hold on.” 

\----------

“She’s still in surgery.” The nurse told him.

He nodded, “Thank you.” 

“Maybe you should go home? We can call you when she’s in recovery?” 

OA shook his head, “I’ll wait, but thank you.” 

“Must have been a pretty awful thing to see, but she’s in the best hands.”

“I hope so. She saved my life.” OA hadn’t yet found it in himself to say what had happened.

She saved his life, she pushed him out the way. She took a bullet for him, just like she said she would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on this :)


	33. learning the others middle name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we finally have a name for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How often should I upload these? Every week? Every two weeks? I'm hoping to get them all written up before season three comes out.   
Any and all mistakes are my own, I hope you enjoy this.

“Does he need a middle name?” Maggie asked, looking between their son and the paperwork. “You don’t have a middle name.” 

“You do,” OA pointed out, “Can we use the male variant of that?” 

Maggie shot him a glare, “I told you, the last thing you will find out about me is my middle name, so stop trying.” 

“Even if we can use it to name our son?” OA asked, a smirk on his face. 

“Don’t use our son to further your agenda, OA.” She told him, hoping to sound serious, but ended up laughing anyway. 

“Okay, so, what about Jason?” OA asked, voice a little quieter than before. 

Maggie didn’t look up for a few moments, her brain trying to find something to say.

“I, um,” Maggie met his eye, but still couldn’t form a sentence.

“It’s just a suggestion, you know, call him AJ, and Jason was a huge part of your life and just because we have a baby doesn’t mean that your marriage didn’t happen. It’s not like you chose to move on, I thought it would be nice.” 

“Are you sure?” Was the first thing to come out of her mouth.

“I’m sure, if it’s a name you like, I think it suits him, Adom Jason Zidan, my dad’s name, Jason’s name, what do you think?” 

Maggie smiled, feeling the tears well up. She reached out to pick the tiny baby up off the blanket. “I think we finally have a name for him.”

OA moved closer, smiling bigger than he thought possible. He kissed the side of Maggie’s head before kissing his son's head, taking in the moment of silence with two of the most important people in his life.

“Elizabeth,” Maggie said quietly, with a hint of a smile, “My middle name is Elizabeth.”

OA raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were never going to tell me.”

Maggie shrugged, “I wasn’t, but felt like a moment where I should.”

“Maggie Elizabeth, it’s cute.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Sure, but just so we’re clear we’re never using it if we have a girl.”

OA nodded, “You could change your mind,”

“Nope.” 

“So, why don’t you like it?” OA asked, not thinking Maggie would actually tell him.

“That is a story for another day.” 

OA nodded, making a mental note to drop it into conversation in a few days time.

“Wanna sign the paperwork, Mags?” 

Maggie took a deep breath, “Yeah, OA, let’s sign the paperwork.” 

She didn’t intend to expose her middle name, something that had been an ongoing joke and secret between them, but in the process they’d found the perfect name for their son, so Maggie saw that as a very good day.

“I love you two, you know that right.” OA said.

“We love you too, OA.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really motivational, and can also help me figure out what you guys want to see, so let me know your thoughts :)


	34. getting matching tattoos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Mr. Zidan, are you ready to make this commitment?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine, hopefully this isn't too out of character or anything. I hope you enjoy it :)

OA glanced at Maggie again, this time making it obvious that he was looking, just so he could ask her again if she was serious. 

“You don’t have to do this, OA, but I want to.” 

It was the same thing she’d been saying all morning, at this point, OA knew he needed to stop asking, stop looking, because Maggie wasn’t going to change her mind. 

“It would be very nice if you did though,” Maggie added a few moments later. 

OA chuckled, “Seriously? Now you’re giving me the choice after trying to convince me for the last few months?” 

Maggie shook her head, “You always had a choice, OA. If I remember right, it was you who suggested it first.” 

“No, I said that I knew a couple who did this, I didn’t mean we should,” He paused for a moment, “but maybe we should.” 

Maggie couldn’t contain her grin as they stopped in front of the building they’d made the appointment at. 

“So, Mr. Zidan, are you ready to make this commitment?” 

OA looked at the tattoo parlor, before smiling, “Yeah, I’m ready to make that commitment, Mags.”

\----------

Maggie went first, and OA was almost glad for that. He hadn’t planned on walking out, but he wanted to see what it was going to be like. Despite his preparedness to look at a dead body, needles were up there with spiders when it came to things he massively disliked.

It wasn’t hard to choose a design that had meaning, even if they did go back and forth for a while. Text conversations between them both turned into an endless stream of images followed by some kind of thought process that the other person had when they saw it. 

OA actually quite enjoyed reading them back when he had nothing to do on an evening. 

“So, ready to see it?” The tattoo artist asked. 

Maggie looked at OA, who nodded, “See what I am getting myself in for.” 

Maggie couldn’t hide her grin when she saw it. “Okay, I love it.” 

OA had to agree, “Yeah, that’s really good, that’s what you wanted, right, Mags?” 

Maggie nodded, before putting a hand on his arm, “Your turn.” 

\----------

“Wasn’t that bad, was it?” Maggie asked as the pair walked back home, hand in hand.

“No,” OA admitted, “Not sure I’d rush to go back, but, I am pleased we did it, Maggie.” 

Maggie looked down at the small tree tattoo that was now on the inside of her wrist, smiling at the memory that made that design the easy choice. 

“Can’t believe it took us hiding behind a tree, getting shot at for us to finally admit that maybe we were more than friends.” 

OA had his on the bottom of his leg, just above his ankle - they still worked together, and didn’t want it to be too obvious. 

“I think it was pretty obvious before that, but, yeah. So, now we really can’t break up, I’m not sure how I would explain this to anyone else.” OA said, intending it to be a joke. 

Maggie laughed, before reassuring him, “I think we’ll be just fine, OA.” 

She spent the rest of the night touching the plastic wrap around her wrist, looking forward to both showing it off, and keeping the meaning private. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me very happy - I would love to know what you thought of this!


	35. making a big life decision together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you made a decision?” He heard the hesitation in her voice, saw the brave front she was trying to put on, saw right through it if he was being honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too sure on this, so, I would love to know your thoughts at the end. Any and all mistakes are my own.

OA handed Maggie the papers, he was too nervous to say anything out loud. They didn’t fight, not really, but this was different. This would be something that changed their lives. 

“They want you back? The Army?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been given the opportunity to run a unit, full reinstatement.” 

“Have you made a decision?” He heard the hesitation in her voice, saw the brave front she was trying to put on, saw right through it if he was being honest. 

“No, I wanted to wait to speak to you.” 

Maggie frowned a little, “Why?” 

Now it was OA’s turn to frown, “Why wouldn’t I? Maggie, this is a big deal, you are my girlfriend, I thought that this would be a decision we make together.” 

Maggie nodded, “Okay, so where do we start with this? Do you want this, do you want to go? Honestly?”

OA took a few steps closer to her, leaning against the counter next to her. “Honestly, yes, I want to go. But if you don’t want me to, or if you need me here then all you have to do is say because I love this job, and I will stay if I need to.” 

“I want you to do what you want to do, OA, I’ll be here if you go, and I will be here if you don’t. I’ll support you and do whatever else an Army girlfriend does.” 

OA smiled at the term army girlfriend, “It’s only a twelve month contract, but that does mean deployment.” 

Maggie couldn’t lie - deployment didn’t sit well with her, but then she assumed it didn’t sit well with anyone. 

“We can do twelve months, right? Just don’t get killed, and we’ll be okay.” 

OA took a moment, he knew Maggie would never stand there and tell him not to go, and he wasn’t sure he wanted her to, but he could see that look on her face - the one where she was trying so hard not to cry.

“We can do twelve months, Mags.” 

She nodded a little’ “I’m going to miss you like crazy, but I’ll be worth it just to see you in uniform.” 

He pulled her into a hug, “I’m glad you’re seeing the upside to all this.” 

Maggie nodded, “You in uniform, the bed to myself, all the coffee I want, no comments about ice cream for breakfast for a few months,” 

“Just,” Maggie began, quietly - too quietly. “Don’t die, okay.” 

OA held her a little tighter, they’d just made the biggest decision of their life together so far, and all he could do was hug her.

“I’ll do all I can to make sure I come home, Maggie, I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it awful, because I thought it was awful! I would love to know your thoughts on this one :)


	36. introducing the other as boy/girlfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie shook their hands with a smile - she was OA’s girlfriend, pretty officially now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but I hope it's still readable. Any and all mistakes are mine and I would love to know your thoughts at the end!

Maggie already felt uncomfortable and they hadn’t yet got out of the car. She hated dresses, with a passion, hated lipstick even more. She’d often tried to be ‘ladylike’ and ‘girly’ in the past but it never worked. 

She’d worn casual dresses before, even wore a more fancy one to her brother's wedding, but right now, she felt uncomfortable. She was in a gown, a full length dress, that she’d rented from a store near her apartment. It was pretty, simple, but still nice, black, pulled in at the waist, it had a v shaped neckline, and no sleeves. 

“Maggie?” She turned to look at OA. “Where’d you go? I said your name like five times.” 

Maggie smiled, “Sorry, I was miles away. Thinking of the few occasions I have actually worn a dress like this.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, you look beautiful.” 

“Thank you, OA, really. I’m just not the dress kind of girl,” Maggie said, trying to hide the blush from her cheeks by turning away. 

“I know, and I really appreciate you coming. It’s just to show our faces, a couple of drinks, share a couple of old stories and then I promise we’ll get pizza on the way home.” 

“I was always going to come, OA, I would have just preferred to be in something other than this. But, I will totally act like this very expensive dress is mine if you’re promising me pizza.” 

OA took her hand, shaking it, “I think we have ourselves a deal, Mags. Now, come on, I want some of my friends to meet you.” 

It struck her then, that this would be the first time they were at a social event as a couple, or at least as a public couple. The last time they were out socially was for Kristen’s birthday, but back then no one knew about them - or at least no one had said anything. 

She smiled at the thought of being introduced as his girlfriend. 

“Hey, Mags,” OA got her attention once they were inside, standing at the bar ordering drinks. 

She took a step over to him. 

“I want you to meet some of my classmates, Scott and Jacob,” OA gestured to two men standing next to him. “This is my girlfriend, Maggie.” 

Maggie shook their hands with a smile - she was OA’s girlfriend, pretty officially now. 

“How does it feel being introduced like that?” OA whispered in her ear once his friends had moved on. 

Maggie chuckled, “You know, I think I really like it.” 

OA smiled, “Good.” 

“Now, how much longer before we get pizza?” Maggie asked, OA looked at his watch. 

“I think we could sneak out the back without anyone noticing.” 

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “I think we should definitely do that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it readable? Was it even enjoyable? I would love for you to leave a comment and let me know what you thought :)


	37. going on holiday together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it’s really cliche to say it, but I really don’t want to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy.

“I know it’s really cliche to say it, but I really don’t want to go home.” Maggie said, shifting a little on the sun lounger.

OA hummed next to her, “Not sure how the hotel would feel if we just refused to leave, I’ll happily give it a go though.” 

“How far do you think our bureau credentials will get us?” Maggie asked with a grin. 

“Not far enough, I don’t think getting us out of a Greek prison is what Jubal meant when he said to call if we needed anything.” 

Although the thought of calling one of their bosses made him chuckle, OA wasn’t about to risk spending the night in prison just so he and Maggie could enjoy some more sun. 

“You’re probably right. We can always come back next year, right?” 

“Sure,” OA nodded, “Unless you feel like going somewhere else.”

Maggie thought for a moment, she had a list of places she wanted to visit. Some of them so she could see the sights, while others were just so she could spend a week in the sun. 

“I’ll make you a list.”

“I’m excited to see it. I’ll have to add a few destinations on there too.” 

Maggie has gone back to sunbathing, already picturing the world map in her head, thinking of which countries she would visit.

“We should go to Disney.” She announced after a few moments of silence.

OA raised an eyebrow, “Disney, as in the theme park?”

Maggie nodded. “Yes, Disney, as in the theme park.”

OA took a few moments, looking at her, trying to make sure she was serious. 

“I mean, don’t you need kids to go there?” 

Maggie shook her head, “Why would I want to take a kid? I want to do all the rides, can’t take a toddler on the Tower of Terror.” 

OA tried to hold back his laughter, seeing how serious Maggie was. 

“Come on,” Maggie smiled, “you seriously don’t want to go to Disney? That’s every kid's dream!” 

OA shrugged, “Hey, if that’s where you want to go, then we’ll go, clearly, I just don’t feel as passionate about it as you do.” 

Maggie carried on grinning. “You’re going to love it. We’ll get you some Mickey ears, a Disney t-shirt, it’ll be the best vacation you’ve ever had.” 

OA immediately shook his head, “Look, you want to go on all the rides and have Mickey shaped pancakes then you go ahead. But, Mags, I am not wearing the ears.”

Maggie laid back down, a small smile on her lips, as she began planning just how she’d get OA to wear the ears and how to get a picture of it. 

“I am serious, Maggie.” OA said, a serious tone, but still smiling. 

Maggie nodded without making eye contact, but still with a grin. “Of course, OA.” 

She spent her last few hours in the sun making a very detailed plan for their next vacation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated and loved! If you'd like to see a little writing about OA wearing the Mickey ears check out my other piece called 'ears'! :)


	38. watching a storm together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t getting their paperwork done, but it was nice to take a short break and observe the storm and the city streets below them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a friendship piece, but hopefully still as enjoyable as the other. Any and all mistakes are my own.

The clap of thunder broke the silence in the dimly lit office. Maggie and OA were the only people left, trying to finish reports before the friday night deadline. 

“Remind me again why we leave this to the last minute?” OA asked looking up at Maggie, before looking out the window as the rain began to fall.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m blaming you, I got all of my paperwork in on time before you came around.” 

OA frowned, “Hey, don’t go blaming me, I didn’t force you not to do your paperwork.” 

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “So, it wasn’t you who told me that Isobel wouldn’t notice if we left a little early to try that new chinese place last month, or you who claimed to know that shortcut to avoid the traffic,” 

“That shortcut has worked almost every other time i’ve used it.” 

“We nearly ended up in Canada, OA!” Maggie said with a laugh, putting her pen down, deciding to take a short break. 

“We did not almost end up in Canada, Maggie.” 

Another clap of thunder sounded, accompanied by a strike of lightning. 

Maggie pushed her chair back, standing up and taking a few steps over to the window, looking down at the street below. People were running for cover as the rain hit the pavement, the black sky proving it wasn’t going to be a quick rain shower.

“I don’t know about you, but I am going to take a short break,” She glanced back at OA, “Wanna watch the storm with me?” 

OA pushed his chair back, “Let me get a coffee refill first, you want one?” 

Maggie nodded, watching him walk off towards the break room, before another lightning strike got her attention.

OA came back a few moments later, two mugs of coffee in hand. “What age did you stop being scared of storms?” He asked taking a place next to her, leaning against the window ledge. 

Maggie thought for a moment. “I’m not sure, I don’t think I was ever scared, but it took me a while before I was willingly wanting to sit on the front porch and watch them. I would say I was about seven when I was happy enough to sit with my mom and watch.” 

“I was pretty terrified of them, until I got caught in one. I never told anyone I was scared, but I was. Then, I'm like eleven or twelve, walking home and this storm came out of nowhere, summer storm, it’s humid, it’s sticky and then it’s just black.” 

Maggie chuckled, “Can’t imagine you being scared of anything, OA.” 

“I was scared of a lot of things, I think. I kept it to myself, but I think my mom knew. Maybe that’s just a mom thing?” 

“It’s just a mom thing. I like storms, I hate working in them, but watching them, especially from this height, it’s fun.” 

“Fun? You mean watching other people suffer in the rain is fun?”

Maggie laughed out loud. “I mean, it’s quite amusing, but no, just seeing the sky get angry, hearing it, knowing that after this storm there'll be the odd few moments where everything goes quiet, you have that after the rain smell.”

OA smiled, “I like those afternoon storms, when everything goes black and you’re having to turn light on at like half two in the afternoon, but after the storms hit, suddenly it’s blue skies, not a cloud in sight. What a difference a few hours makes.” 

Maggie nodded. “What a fascinating world we live in.” 

It wasn’t getting their paperwork done, but it was nice to take a short break and observe the storm and the city streets below them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to let me know what you thought of this!


	39. making a promise to each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I promise I will do all I can to try and never scare you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching forty! Would you like to see this go to fifty? I was pretty confident when I asked last time, but with things are they are, I feel like a lot of people have lost interest in this and I don't really want to keep updating and clogging up the page if people don't really feel like reading anymore - so let me know, should I end it at forty or keep going? 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own, I really hope you enjoy this!

Maggie noticed the silence between herself and OA as they made their way to the car. 

The hospital appointment had been her last. Her final check up before she was given the all clear to go back into the field. She hadn't planned to be out for six months, spending four of those behind a desk after getting shot, but at least she had made a full recovery.

“Thank you for coming with me.” 

OA nodded. He’d said from the beginning he’d be with her every step of the way. 

Once in the car, Maggie waited for him to start the engine but the moment never came, instead, OA sat still and Maggie could tell something was on his mind.

“You know, you’ve been really quiet today,” She prompted.

OA nodded in agreement, he sighed, glancing over at her before reaching for the keys again. 

Maggie looked ahead, waiting again for the sound of the engine but again, OA didn’t turn the key. 

“Look,” OA began, hesitating for a moment, “I don’t know how to say this,” again he paused. 

“Don’t try and sugarcoat things on my behalf, OA.” Maggie put in quickly, she had always valued that they were able to talk straight to each other. 

“I am glad that you’re okay and that you’re getting the all clear, but,” He shrugged, “but I am still mad about what you did.” 

Maggie took a deep breath. “I know you wish I hadn’t of pushed you out the way of the bullet, OA, but this job is dangerous,” 

He shook his head, interrupting her, which for the pair of them rarely happened. “No, Maggie, I don’t buy that. Yeah, this job is dangerous, but what you did was reckless, I had the situation handled, and you could have died, you did die.” 

It still stung for Maggie to hear those words. It hurt the first time around when the doctor had told her she’d been clinically dead for three minutes and the tears in her eyes didn’t disappear when OA brought it up a few weeks later. 

Maggie felt a wave of frustration go over her. “I don’t know what to say, I am here, I got cleared, I want to get back to do my job and be your partner.” 

“I want that too, Maggie, but I almost lost you once, I don’t want to go through that again.” 

Maggie bit her lip, not wanting the sharp laugh to escape, if she was being honest, she didn’t want to go through it again. 

“OA,” 

“I was scared, Maggie, I was so scared that I was never going to see you again, you’re my best friend.” 

Silence settled again, but this time it was full of unspoken words and heavy emotion. 

“I’m sorry.” Maggie whispered. 

OA nodded, “I know you are,” he reached over to put his hand over hers. “I know that this isn’t going to be easy, but can you promise me that you’ll try to never scare me like that again, I can’t lose you, Mags, none of us can.” 

Maggie smiled, nodded, “I promise I will do all I can to try and never scare you again.” 

This time when OA reached for the keys in the ignition he started the car, but before they moved, Maggie squeezed his hand before he could move it. 

“I need you to promise me that if anything does happen to me that you’ll move on with happy memories.” Maggie wasn’t sure what made her say it, maybe because she lost Jason, maybe because right now her heart was louder than her head. 

OA looked at her for a minute, before nodding, not having any words to reply to that. “I promise.” 

Both of them looked at each other - the unspoken message between them that they hoped it never came to that, it never came to the other losing their partner, their best friend. They didn’t want to live without each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to comment and let me know what you thought about this :)


	40. buying flowers for the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you do?” Maggie asked, stopping in the entryway when she spotted a bunch of flowers on the kitchen island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still enjoying this? I really hope so. This one is more on the future/romance/family side. I hope it's still enjoyable. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own :)

“What did you do?” Maggie asked, stopping in the entryway when she spotted a bunch of flowers on the kitchen island. 

She’d been at work for most of the day, they decided OA would stay home with AJ while he got over his summer cold. 

OA frowned, stopping midway between the kitchen and the hall. “What do you mean, what did you do?” 

Maggie chuckled, gesturing to the flowers, “Looks a lot like an apology gift, OA,” Maggie told him, quickly looking around him, her face changing slightly, “Where’s my child?” 

OA chuckled again, “Napping, he’s had a busy day, catching up on all the playing and colouring he’s missed while he’s been unwell.” 

“So, the flowers?” 

“From your son, to say sorry for keeping you up for the last three nights and the second bunch are from me, they’re in our room, and I just thought it would be a nice thing for you to come home too.” 

Maggie was still unconvinced. “Well, these are beautiful.” 

“He picked them himself, he was very insistent that those were the ones you got.” 

Maggie finally put her bag down, imagining AJ grabbing the first bunch of flowers he saw and then refusing to let go. Walking into her kitchen, Maggie continued to look around the house was clean and so far she couldn’t see any major damage. 

OA chuckled, watching her check for damage, “You want me to wait here while you go and inspect everything?” 

Maggie shook her head, “I believe you, this time. You said you brought me flowers, too?” 

“In our room, I thought it would brighten the place up.” 

“I’m sure it would. Always like fresh flowers in the house. Thank you,” Maggie said before leaning in for a kiss. 

“See, I told you I listen.” OA shot back with a grin. 

Maggie shook her head, “Don’t ruin the moment.” 

She moved through the house, first to see her fresh flowers before checking in on their little boy. 

“Maybe you should make it a habit,” Maggie said once satisfied AJ was sleeping happily and they were settled on the couch.

OA knew what she was talking about - he should buy her flowers more often.

“Maybe I should.” OA had already planned to have some sent to office on random days of the week for the next two months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and let me know how you felt about this chapter :)


	41. dancing in the rain together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You might ruin your dress.” OA pointed out, as he and Maggie stood just inside the door at the hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write, so I hope it turned out okay even if it is on the shorter side. You'll tell me if it's awful, right?   
Any and all mistakes are my own.

“You might ruin your dress.” OA pointed out, as he and Maggie stood just inside the door at the hotel. 

Maggie smiled, “It’ll be worth it though.” 

They were standing together as husband and wife, watching the downpour. Many of the guests were still in the main room, dancing and chatting away. Maggie and OA had snuck out, just to get five minutes alone together when the first clap of thunder sounded. 

Storms had been forecast, but it didn’t bother either of them. Much like the dates and times, they wanted to get married, that was that. Of course, Maggie and OA’s mothers had put so much thought into every detail, and while all of it was appreciated, Maggie just wanted to live in the moment, and OA didn’t want to overcomplicate it all. 

It had been a perfect day, sunshine, smiles, it had been beautiful.

“So, you really want to do this?” OA asked again, just to be sure. 

Maggie nodded with the biggest grin, “I love storms, and, this will be a great story to tell our future children.”

OA didn’t have anything to say to that, Maggie was all for it, and so was he. He had to admit, it would be a good story to tell people. To everyone else, it would just be a forgotten fact - that it stormed on their wedding day - but for Maggie and OA, it made them both laugh at memories of late nights in the office, or driving back from somewhere, pulling over to watching the lighting as it lit up various streets and watching people run for cover from the pouring rain. 

They were going to have their second dance as a married couple, in the middle of a parking lot, in the middle of a thunderstorm, getting wet through, but loving every single moment of it. 

“So, Mrs Zidan, ready?” OA asked, taking her hand and pulling open the door. 

Maggie laughed out loud, “Yeah, I’m ready.” Ready for it all, married life, the good days, the bad days, and dancing in the rain, laughing her heart out, happier than she had been in a long time. 

Happier than they both had been in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :) I do have a five part prompt series for another pairing if anyone is interested :)   
I would love for you to leave a review and let me know what you thought of this!


	42. surprising the other with a pet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I brought a kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, are we still enjoying these? I am hoping to have them all uploaded before season three begins! Any and all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this :)

“Jubal,” OA caught up to his boss, “You got a minute?” 

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” 

OA nodded his head toward the conference room. 

“I may or may not have done something in the moment and I have no idea how Maggie’s going to react, and I know you’ve been in this situation.”

Jubal frowned, “Okay? I’m going to need more than that.”

“How did Dana react when the kids got your pet rabbit?” 

Jubal chuckled, “Well, I’m alive and fairly well. What did you do?” 

“I brought a kitten.” 

Jubal tried to hide his amusement, but not very well.

“Maggie was talking about how cute it would be to have a pet and then, I was waiting to pick her up from seeing her friends and I don’t know, at the time I thought it’d be a good idea. I pick it up on Saturday.” 

Jubal took a moment. “I, um - I don’t know what to tell you, other than, good luck.” 

OA didn’t know if laughing or crying would be more appropriate, but as he thought about it for a moment, he realised it couldn’t be that bad. Maggie loved animals, it would be fine. 

“If I don’t turn up for work on Monday, will you say something nice at my funeral?” 

Jubal chuckled, “Of course!”

\----

OA waited for Maggie to finish up at her lunch date with her girlfriends. The small kitten in it’s little cage on the backseat. 

Admittedly, the small fur ball was pretty cute, playful, and hopefully something that Maggie would like. He’d told her before she left to meet her friends that he would have a surprise for her when she got back, and although she raised an eyebrow, she seemed okay with it. OA was almost certain that she had no idea, and even if he had doubts about how this would go, he was still proud of himself for being able to pull the surprise off without her knowing a thing. 

“Right,” OA said when he spotted Maggie walking towards his truck. “It’s showtime, okay, don’t let me down.” 

“Hey,” 

“Hey, how was your lunch date?” OA asked.

“It was good, really nice to see them all again. It has been far too long.” Maggie said as she got settled. 

“Before you put your seatbelt on, I want to show you something,” OA said quickly, he hadn’t really thought about how he was actually going to tell her. “You know, you mentioned a pet.” 

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Yeah,” She answered slowly, watching as OA nodded towards the backseat. 

She turned quicker than OA had time to try and explain himself as Maggie saw the small fur ball that OA had picked up earlier that morning.

“It’s a kitten.” Maggie said looking back at him, before getting out of his truck, to get in the back with the small animal. “It’s a kitten, OA.” 

OA chuckled, “Yeah,” he watched her get their new pet out of its cage, letting out a small sigh of relief. “So, you’re okay with having the cat.” 

Maggie nodded without looking up. “Yes, oh my god, yes, OA!” 

He laughed, feeling a little better about the whole thing. “Right,” OA turned the key in the ignition. “We have a kitten.” 

“Did you plan this all out?” Maggie asked, from the backseat. 

OA hesitated for a moment, “Not really,” 

Maggie laughed out loud, “You’re going to have to tell me the whole story.” 

“Funnily enough, Mags, it’s a pretty simple one.” OA grinned, catching Maggie’s smile in the rear-view, he’d made the right decision - he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts, I would love to know if you liked this :)


	43. getting closure together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with that, their names were called, and Maggie hoped that OA would be able to get closure on something that meant a lot to him - something he felt he needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this a couple of times and could never get it quite right, so I hope this is readable if nothing else! I am hoping to update around three times a week to get this completed, so I hope that's okay with you guys! Any and all mistakes are my own.

Maggie stood quietly next to OA as her partner listened to the rules and regulations at the in-patient facility. 

“Are you going in with him?” The receptionist asked Maggie. 

Maggie froze for a moment, looking at OA, “Would you like me to come with you?”

OA nodded, “Would you?” 

“Of course,” She turned back to the receptionist, “I’ll be going in as well.” 

“If you could just take a seat, I’ll have someone escort you through.” 

They did, and for the first few moments, Maggie stayed silent, instead reading the various posters on the wall, but after a while, curiosity got the better of her, as did her anxiety. 

“You don’t have to go into detail, but why are we here?” She asked gently. 

He’d called her at six on a Saturday morning to ask her if she’d go with him to a care facility just outside of the city, she was both curious and worried and neither emotion had faded since his phone call. 

OA took a breath, “Closure, I think.” 

“Closure for you what?” 

OA stared at his hands for a few moments, before looking up, although not looking at Maggie.

“Remember that story I told you, about that big car wreck on my block, when I was a kid?” 

“Yeah, you said you ran home,” 

“I wasn’t supposed to be out, I was scared I’d be in trouble for sneaking out the house, so I ran and climbed back through my bedroom window and stayed there until I heard sirens. It took them like twenty minutes to get to that wreck - today marks twenty years.” 

Maggie nodded, “You were just a kid, OA, kids run when they get scared.” 

OA shook his head, “There was a kid in that car, around my age, he suffered brain damage,” 

Maggie took a breath, it was beginning to make sense, “He’s a patient here?” 

“His parents couldn’t look after him after he got older and stronger, so he’s in here. When I found out I told myself I’d come visit, but up until today I never have.” 

Maggie nodded, she didn’t fully understand but she could see that to OA this meant a lot. 

“I want to tell him I’m sorry that I didn’t help. The doctor says he may not understand, but I feel like I need to tell him that I am sorry.” 

Maggie put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“I just,” OA shrugged, trying to word it right, “I still don’t have the courage to do that on my own.” 

Maggie swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in her throat, “Well, I am here, as your partner, as your friend, and I won’t leave unless you ask me too, I promise.”

And with that, their names were called, and Maggie hoped that OA would be able to get closure on something that meant a lot to him - something he felt he needed to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay? Do you have any thoughts?


	44. watching the sunrise together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m just saying, we could have enjoyed the sunrise if only you stayed quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my favourite, but I wanted to try something more partner/work related. So, I really hope it's not the worst of the bunch. How are we feeling about three updates a week? Any and all mistakes are my own.

“It’s not even five thirty and that couple are already going for a jog, who jogs this early in the morning?” Maggie asked, the tiniest hint of disgust in her tone at the thought of getting up this early to do physical exercise. 

“People who like jogging?” OA suggested without looking up from the newspaper he’d brought from the twenty-hour corner store. 

It was a nice village, one of the better state-outs they’d done - but the family, much like most in the upscale neighbourhood, didn’t really do much out of the ordinary. 

“Scola and Kristen said the mom left twice yesterday afternoon, once to pick the kids up from school, the daughter then got picked up by someone else, we found out she does dance class, mom left a second time to pick her up. If this family really are the evil masterminds behind the death of four people, then, they have the perfect suburban family cover story down to a science.” 

“At least it’s quiet here.” OA tried to contribute to conversation, but after the night they’d had he really didn’t feel like it. 

Maggie chuckled, “You mean, you don’t like wincing as we watch party goers try to get home in their six inch heels, when we’re staking out the club district?” 

“How some of those women don’t break their ankles, I will never know. I prefer this much better, it’s quiet - although, it would help our case if it wasn’t this quiet.” OA said, this time looking up from the paper. 

“The upside being that while they’re in their house playing happy families no one is dying. Plus, you get my company and the beautiful sunrise.”

“The sunrise is very beautiful.” OA shot back without missing a beat. 

Maggie glared a little, but ended up turning her attention to the changing sky in front of her. 

“Well, we might have to enjoy the beautiful sunrise in the rearview, looks like dad is on the move.” Maggie told him, reaching for the keys in the ignition.

“Early morning meeting maybe?” OA suggested. 

“With what looks like a body bag in the trunk?” 

OA sighed, “You follow and I’ll wake Isobel up.” 

“Shame,” Maggie said, as she pulled off, “was looking forward to watching the sunrise.”

OA chuckled, “With the amount of paperwork we’re going to be doing for this case, I am sure we’ll catch a few sunrises from the office.” 

“What you said before about this case being too quiet -” 

“-Shut up.” OA was quick to interrupt her. 

“I’m just saying, we could have enjoyed the sunrise if only you stayed quiet.” 

They made it a few blocks before they got made - the next time they saw the sun it was coming out of the office as it set over the city, case closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know if it was awful or not :)


	45. taking a break from each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smiled, they were on speaking terms at least, as long as they were still having a conversation, she would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt and the following prompt are like a two-part thing, so I hope they're both half decent. This is more a friendship/partnership one because a few people were requesting more like this :)   
How are we with the updates, is anyone still reading, if you are, are you still enjoying these?   
Any and all mistakes are my own.

The case was tough, they all were, but this one was different. Maggie and OA were on different sides of the argument, they had different views and different strategies. Usually, it didn’t affect them, but in this case it did. 

This case got to them both. 

Neither of them knew what to say on the way back to the JOC, the car ride was painfully silent. 

Maggie had opened her mouth to speak a few times, but nothing came out. She was about to try again when OA spoke first.

“I think we should ask Isobel to switch partners for a while. Not forever, but a few weeks.”

Maggie nodded slowly, she hated the idea, but at least they’d be in the same building. They could still get coffee together, they could still talk. 

“I know you don’t like the idea,” OA began, but was cut off.

“I hate the idea, OA, you are my partner!” 

“Not back there I wasn’t! We go in with a plan, Maggie, it’s what we do, it’s how we work!” 

“It was one moment where I acted on instinct, I didn’t think I had time to explain that to you without someone getting killed!” Maggie raised her voice even more.

OA stayed quiet for a moment, thinking through his words, “This case got the better of us, we weren’t a team out there, and that’s what gets people killed.” 

Maggie sighed, “So, you think a break is needed?” 

OA nodded, “Yeah. It’s not permanent, Maggie, you are my partner - but after that, we need to,” He paused, he didn’t know how to say it. 

“You don’t trust me, that’s what you’re saying?” 

He shook his head, “I trust you, but clearly you don’t trust me. We talk, Maggie, it’s why we work, because at every single point in every case we are having a conversation. This case, today, we didn’t. So either you don’t trust me enough to talk to me, or you were just being reckless.” 

Maggie kept her eyes trained on the road despite being in the passenger seat. She didn’t want to get emotional. She hated what he was saying, but she didn’t want to make it personal, even though it was. 

“Just a few weeks?” She asked quietly. 

“Just a few weeks.” 

She nodded, “Okay, if that’s what it’s going to take. You want me to buy you coffee each morning to apologise too?” She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, which she instantly regretted. 

OA smiled a little, “You are more than welcome too, but it’s not necessary.”

“OA,” Maggie began, finally looking at him. “I’m sorry about today.” 

“I know you are, Maggie.” 

Isobel reassigned them without much of an argument, or without any questions. OA made it clear it was only for a few weeks, even if he couldn’t find the right sentence to explain why.

Maggie sat alone that evening. Her apartment was quiet, maybe too quiet, but she didn’t have the energy to move. 

Picking up her phone she messaged OA,

_ ‘What coffee do you want in the morning?x’ _

Moments later he replied. 

_ ‘Surprise me! I hope you’re okay x’  _

She smiled, they were on speaking terms at least, as long as they were still having a conversation, she would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated, I would love to know what you thought about this :)


	46. getting back together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re good now, Maggie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the end - how many of you have been with me from the beginning? I really hope this chapter is good enough. Any and all mistakes are my own.

“Maggie, OA, go and speak to this Emma Wilson,” Isobel said without a second though. “Scola, Kristen, check in with the ME, see if they have anything for us.” 

Maggie was the one who hesitated, but only for a moment before she caught up to OA. 

“You wanna drive?” He asked when she fell in to step with him. 

Maggie grinned, “Of course.” 

It took Maggie by surprise how comfortable the silence was. She’d have rather been talking, but, OA was going over notes and she was keeping her eyes on the road. 

“So, how does my driving compare to Scola’s?” She asked.

OA chuckled, “I mean, I’m alive.” 

“So, my driving’s better then.” It was more a statement than a question, but it made them both smile.

“If that’s going to help you sleep better.” 

Maggie waited a few more moments before she spoke up again, glancing over at OA, “I’m really glad we’re paired up on this case.” 

It was the truth. She’d enjoyed working with Kristen, but Kristen wasn’t her partner. In the end it was a team effort, every win they had, but it felt strange to be working without OA next to her.

“Me too, Mags.” 

“So, is this it, we back together?” She asked, needing to hear that confirmation.

OA nodded, “I think so. Look, Maggie, it wasn’t ever personal, it was just one case that got too much-“

“I know,” She cut him off. “But we’re good now.” 

OA nodded, “We’re good now, Maggie.”

Maggie smiled, “As my partner, does this mean you’re going to buy me coffee every morning now?” 

“Why?” OA asked quickly, “You’re so good at it.” 

Maggie shot him a glare.

“Fine, how about instead of morning coffee, I will take you out for a reunion dinner?” 

Maggie nodded, “I’d really like that, OA.” 

OA nodded, they’d soon have to slip back into work mode. 

“I’d really like that too, Mags.” 

It felt as though they had never been apart - but their relationship was different, it went just a little bit past the regular partner working relationship. It worked for the both of them, and right now as they approached the driveway in work mode, ready to work this case, they were both happy to be working together again. Just like they’d never been apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts :)


	47. early morning coffee together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going to spend all day making little comments aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more on the work/partnership side, but I hope you enjoy it! Any and all mistakes are my own.

Maggie smirked as she placed a mug of black coffee in front of OA. She knew he was desperately trying to wake himself up before the morning briefing. It was the only time he requested black coffee - when he hadn’t had enough sleep. 

“How was your sister's engagement party?” She asked, sitting down next to him. 

OA was leaning back in his chair, his eye closed. Despite not consuming alcohol, Maggie had seen some of the pictures, and seen some of the posts on social media - it was a weekend of parties and dinners. The last party had been Sunday. 

“You mean weekend of family, loud music, food and not enough sleep, yeah, it was great. My future brother-in-law didn’t speak to me once.” 

Maggie laughed out loud, “That doesn’t surprise me.” 

“His family though, wow, they enjoy talking. I was having a very in depth conversation about the law and politics at half past one this morning, my mother forced me to stay, said it would be rude of me to leave.” 

Maggie chuckled again, picking up his coffee mug, “Here,” she waited until he opened his eyes, putting the mug in his hands. “Drink up.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it, just be thankful that alcohol wasn’t involved.” 

OA chuckled, “I don’t think I would have made it to work.” 

Maggie chuckled, shaking her head, putting a hand on his arm, “Oh, you would have made it, I would have made sure about that. You’re stuck with me, good days, bad days, I am not chasing bad guys on my own.” 

OA took a sip of the hot liquid, hoping it would make a difference to how tired he felt. He grimaced as he swallowed, it certainly wasn’t what he usually drank. 

“Drink up, partner, we have a briefing in five minutes.” 

OA groaned a little, “Who thought an acceptable briefing time was six in the morning?” 

Maggie shrugged, “Bosses who expect their employees to go to bed early on a school night?” 

OA sat up a little, looking at her for a moment. “You’re going to spend all day making little comments aren’t you?” 

Maggie nodded with a grin, “Oh, you know I am.” 

OA took a deep breath, “Might need more than one cup of black coffee.” 

Maggie agreed, “Good morning, sunshine, welcome to the land of the living.” 

“Thank you, Maggie.” His tone was sarcastic, but he was also thankful - he wasn’t sure any of his previous partners would have brought him early morning coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought of this one :)


	48. sticking up for the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You buying me a coffee to make me feel better would have sufficed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one, but I think it's fairly decent. Any and all mistakes are my own!

“You don’t know Maggie like I do.” OA was almost furious as he followed their temporary boss down the corridor. 

Maybe he should have started with something else. Maybe permission to speak, or at least getting the man's attention before he began raising his voice.

“Agent Zidan, maybe I don’t know her personally,” 

OA shook his head, really and honestly, not calm enough to be having this conversation, but it was too late now. He’d stormed out the office and called the man out in the hall, not caring who else was listening in for the sake of office gossip. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The words left his mouth before he could think about them. “Sorry, Sir. I just don’t agree with how you treated my partner back there, with all due respect, I have known Maggie Bell for the last five years, you’ve known her for the last five hours.”

OA took a few deep breaths, and thankful the temporary SAC seemed to let him. It was a tough case, more so than the cases they’d been working over the last few weeks. Maggie had done a good job of earning the trust of one of the victims, so much so that Maggie and the young victim were able to go back to the crime scene, the information they got from that was the biggest break they’d had since being assigned the murder attempt fourty-eight hours ago. 

The temporary SAC, though, seemed to have a different opinion. Reckless, was the word he used when calling Maggie out in front of everyone else. 

“You think she did the right thing, Agent Zidan?” 

OA nodded, “She knew what she was doing, and it was explained fully to the victim who knew she could stop the process at any time. Sir, what Maggie did gave us the breakthrough we needed.” 

“So, you thought I was incorrect to call her out like I did?” 

OA thought for a moment before he responded. It felt more like a consultation than a confrontation, but Maggie didn’t deserve to be treated like that. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Well, Agent Zidan, I appreciate your honesty, but unless someone else put you in charge of this unit and has forgotten to tell me, I strongly suggest you put your friendship with Agent Bell aside and realise that what she did was reckless, why? Because I said it was. Now, you have a job to do, don’t you?” 

OA watched the older man walk away, letting out a long breath before turning on his heels, heading back to the office. As he turned he spotted Maggie standing, arms folded across her chest, leaning against the wall, a certain look on her face. 

“I’m all good, OA.” 

Laughing a little, “You always are, Maggie. It just didn’t sit right, him calling you out like that.” 

Maggie shrugged, “He is the boss. But Jubal has reassured me that Dana will be back in two days, which means if I’m going to get chewed out again, it’ll be in her office, without all the added shouting and hand gestures.” 

“Yeah,” OA laughed a little more, “It looked like he was trying to land a plane.” 

“I appreciate you sticking up for me, Omar. I would lecture you about how I’m a big girl and I don’t need looking after, but I know you won’t hear it.” 

OA nodded. “You would be correct. Look, I’m not going to make it a habit, I’ve seen you shoot, and I’ve seen you fight. You can hold your own, but this time, I felt I needed to say something.” 

“You buying me a coffee to make me feel better would have sufficed.” Maggie said, pushing herself off the wall, taking a step towards him with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to get the hint. 

“Kinda wish I knew that before I shouted at the temporary boss in the hall.” 

“Well, you know now. Come on, I’m hungry too, you can buy me a cupcake.” 

OA didn’t argue, mainly because he knew he didn’t stand a chance, and the best thing for him was to probably avoid the SAC for a few hours. 

“Thank you, also. You know, I can stick up for myself, but it’s nice to know you’ll stick up for me too.” 

“You’re welcome, Maggie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts on this!


	49. refusing to let the other go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Says your partner who is trying to save your life!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update today and then upload the final one tomorrow. Can't believe this is it! But at least I managed to get one series finished before season three starts. 
> 
> I honestly don't know how I feel about this now! Maybe I should have stopped at forty? Or maybe I should have kept going? I honestly don't know, but I hope you enjoy this, and as always, any and all mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy the penultimate chapter.

The street they were standing on was empty. It was warehouses and offices, all of them shut up for the night. The only lights were those of the car, and the few street lights that hadn't been the target of some kids throwing rocks. It was cold, and fog was beginning to come down, but still Maggie and OA stood in only jackets, not caring about the cold or how loud they were.

“You’re not going,” Maggie’s tone was firm, she was being serious. “I won’t let you go.” 

OA shook his head, “I need to do this, Maggie.” 

“I’m not letting you ruin your career for a woman who wouldn’t do the same for you. OA, think about this, if you go along with this without any approval or support you’ll never get a job in law enforcement again.” 

Maggie was desperately trying to make him see sense. A part of her almost loved the fact that he wanted to protect this woman, but she was a criminal, an arms dealer. If he went after her now, Maggie knew OA would get caught in the middle of it and with how big this case was, she knew not even Isobel would be able to save him.

OA sighed. “She’s in trouble, Maggie. They’ll kill her.”

Maggie didn’t think before speaking, “And if you’re there, they’ll kill you too!” 

There was a painful silence as OA checked his watch. Maggie needed to stall him, if she couldn’t talk him out of it, then he was going to have to get past her, even if the voice in the back of her head told her how easy it would be for him. 

“Think about this, OA, she’s a criminal, I get that you have feelings for her, I get that you relate to her, but she is a criminal. Our job is to arrest her and bring her to justice, not for you to lose your career trying to save her.” 

OA shook his head, “I promised her I would be there, I promised I would show up for the meet.” 

“And if you do,” Maggie didn’t know how to put it into words, “It’s not just your job on the line, it’s your life.” 

He got too close. Way too close to a woman who made some bad choices. Maybe Maggie was right, maybe it was because of who he was growing up, but all his mind was telling him was that he made a promise. 

“We both know they’ll kill her.” 

“So, we talk to Isobel, we get a team out there and we arrest them all before they can do that. OA, that is how it has to go and you know it.” 

“I can stop this, I can be there, I can save her, and,” He paused, seeing Maggie shaking her head. 

“It’s not an option, OA!” 

“Says who?” He asked, or, more he shouted. 

“Says your partner who is trying to save your life!” It was the first time Maggie had raised her voice enough to look around to make sure no one else was there. 

They’d driven out there, a closed off part of the city to have it out after tensions about OA’s relationship with this woman was beginning to affect not just their work, but the office environment. 

“Says your partner who really, really doesn’t want to lose you because you identify with a criminal.” Maggie told him, this time her voice was quieter - all she wanted was to get through to him.

“Mags,” 

“I’m not letting you go.” Maggie said with all the strength she had. 

OA let out a breath, he looked defeated, angry, irritated, but Maggie stood there and took it because the only thing that mattered was that they were both standing there. 

“Fine.” OA said eventually. 

“Fine?” 

“Yeah, Maggie, fine, I won’t go, we’ll call Isobel.”

Maggie let out a breath, finally he had a moment of seeing sense. 

She gestured to the car, “Well, good, but I am not standing outside in the cold, we sit in the car.” 

OA nodded, “Hey, Mags,” He stopped her just as she opened the drivers side door. “Thank you.” 

Maggie nodded. “You’re welcome. Now, get in, it’s freezing out here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? I'd love for you to let me know!


	50. being happy and content together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a long time, sitting in his truck, eating food, watching the residents of the city, she was happy, she was content, she felt like she’d made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, this is it! I don't know what to say - I personally feel like I should have stopped a while back, but, here we are. I hope you enjoy the final chapter, it took me a while to write this because I really didn't know how to do it, and then the doubt crept it, so I hope it's at least readable. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! I hope you're not sick of my work. As always, any and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

“Do you want to talk about it?” OA asked gently. 

He’d planned a nice meal, but he and Maggie had settled on take-out in his truck instead of some fancy restaurant. 

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t really know what to say, or how to explain it.” 

“Well, if you figure it out, let me know.” OA told her with a smile, before taking another forkful of his food. 

“It’s the anniversary of Jason proposing today.” Maggie admitted quietly, glancing over at OA, but turning before he could make eye contact. 

OA thought for a moment, he didn’t really know how to respond to that. Of course, he knew key dates, things Maggie had told him, but somehow the small detail of when Jason proposed had slipped through the net. 

“I’m sorry, Mags, I didn’t know. We don’t have to do this, we can just go home.” 

Maggie was quick to shake her head, a smile on her face. “No, I wanted to come out. You know, I actually really enjoy eating in your truck and people watching,” She paused, wiping her mouth, “I just,” 

Maggie stopped again, she was usually pretty good at talking, putting things into words, but sometimes it just didn’t work. 

“Memories come up and you feel all these emotions?” OA suggested.

He had no problem with Maggie talking about Jason. In fact, he kind of liked it. He felt honoured that she let him into that part of her life. He loved the smile on her face when she talked about her wedding, when she told him stories about when she and Jason moved into their first home together. It was a big part of her. Jason hadn’t simply left, it wasn’t a decision made together, he was taken from her, and OA didn’t want to take away any memories either. 

“Something like that. But, usually, today I would be a wreck, crying, screaming just angry. One of the three days of the year I let myself get like it, but I woke up this morning and I was smiling. You were telling me one of your long winded jokes and then I made coffee and I was thinking about the time Jason somehow smashed the coffee machine and boiling hot liquid went everywhere. I didn’t feel like crying.” 

OA smiled a little. “I really want to defend my joke making skills, but I feel it’s not the time. You’re allowed to cry, though, Maggie. Whenever you want, not just the three days of the year that seem justifiable if you had to explain yourself.” 

Maggie chuckled a little, his ability to make jokes would come up later, she was sure, but right now, she was just happy to have someone to talk so openly with. 

“I didn’t want to cry, OA. For the first time since I got that phone call, I woke up and I didn’t feel like crying.” 

OA reached over to take her hand. “That’s good, Maggie, that’s really good.” 

Maggie nodded. “I’m happy. I don’t have Jason, but I have his memory. I have you, I have the team, a job I love in a city I love.” 

“It’s really nice to hear you say that, Mags.” OA said, voice softer than before. 

Maggie nodded. “I’m happy, I’m content.” 

OA smiled a bit more. Squeezing Maggie’s hand, staying quiet for a moment, letting it all sink in. 

“I’m good, OA. You’re a big reason, too, couldn’t have done these last few years without you.” 

“I got your back, Mags, always.” 

Maggie nodded. “Always.” She was okay. 

For the first time in a long time, sitting in his truck, eating food, watching the residents of the city, she was happy, she was content, she felt like she’d made it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows if I'll ever write anything again after this! I hope this was okay - I'd love to know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know if you would like to see more :)


End file.
